Broken Promises - Part 3
by Ann Murry
Summary: Face is in charge of Stockwell's organization the EIA. What new challenges will the team face with this new dynamic in play!
1. Chapter 1

"Stockwell's condition has stabilized," Maggie said entering the office where Face and Carla's heads were bent over a file.

"Really," Carla said looking up. "That's great news!"

"Any idea when he might come around?" Face asked as Maggie shook her head no.

"Sorry, Face," Maggie replied sadly. 'But, it looks like he may have slipped back into a comatose state. Although it's not as deep as when he was in a coma, it's not likely he'll come around anytime soon."

Damn," Face replied as the phone on Stockwell's desk rang. Carla and Maggie watched as Face answered it.

"Yes, Mr. President," he responded with a nod toward Carla. "I'm reading the reports now." Carla smiled encouragingly as Face sighed before running a hand though his hair nervously. "Yes, I'll have it taken care of, sir."

Hanging up the phone, Face turned back to his sister. "Carla, can you...uh...get the guys. It looks like we've got a new mission."

"Yes, sir," Carla said leaving the office.

"You look worried," Maggie said putting a hand on his arm. "Anything I can do?"

"Yeah," Face said meeting her eyes. "You might want to stick around. I may need your advice on this."

"Of course," Maggie said evenly as Hannibal, Murdock, BA and Frankie walked in followed by Carla who shut the French doors leading into the office.

"What's up, Facey?" Murdock said as Face pick up the file he and Carla had been studying only moments ago.

"This is a new mission from the President," he said opening the file. "It deals specifically with Sarajevo or its known use of chemical weapons on their own citizens."

"What's that got to do with us?" Hannibal asked taking a seat on the sofa.

"Our mission is to find the place these chemical weapons are being produced at," Face said putting the folder on the desk. "Gather enough proof that the UN can act against and if we can, destroy it."

"Sounds easy enough," Hannibal said rolling a cigar between his fingers. "What's the big deal?"

"Hannibal," Face said with a smirk. "We're talking about sarin and mustard gases. The problem, as you so quaintly put it, is that, I'd rather not turn this team into a bunch of corpses!"

"That's not going to happen, Face," Hannibal said nonchalantly as the younger man started to pace.

"And, you can be so sure of this because?" Face said stopping in front of Hannibal and crossing his arms.

"I'll come up with a plan," Hannibal said with a grin.

"I don't think a situation like this is going to be fixed with one of your half baked last minute plans, Hannibal," Face said angrily. "I'm responsible for this team now and I'm not going to allow anyone to put it in danger!"

"Look," Hannibal said getting to his feet. "If you don't trust me or my decisions anymore, then I suggest, you replace me as quickly as possible."

Maggie became aware of the tension in the room as Face sighed deeply before running a hand over his forehead. "I trust you and your decisions Hannibal, you know that," Face said sheepishly. "I just think, we need to have some sort of plan before we go in. Not while we're half way though the mission."

"You're right, kid," Hannibal said with a nod. "We'll take a look at the intelligence and together, we'll come up with a course of action we can both agree to."

"Thanks, Hannibal," Face said relived as Carla stepped forward.

"Templeton," she said as Face turned to her. "I don't think you're aware of how things within the organization work's yet. You went after father because I thought your position here would be temporary. Now that you've agreed to be the head of this organization on a permanent basis, there's no way, I can allow you to accompany the team. Your job is to coordinate the mission from here!"

"I agree," Maggie said with a curt nod. "It's just to dangerous."

"I can't just send them out on these missions and just sit here and watch what happens," Face scoffed.

"Sure you can," Hannibal said evenly while patting Face on the back. "It's called leadership. When do we leave?"

"Tonight," Carla replied, giving instructions as she lead the team out of the office.

"You alright?" Maggie asked in concern as Face took a hard seat behind the desk.

"I don't know," he said with a sigh before shaking his head as Maggie ran an assertive eye over her younger friend.

"Would it help if I said, don't worry."

"Oh, great advice, Doc!" Face replied. with a smirk. "I'll be sure and remember that."

"I want you to get some rest tonight," she said noticing the deep lines of weariness around Face's eyes for the first time. "Have you even had a full night of sleep since we brought Stockwell back?"

"I'm fine," Face said quickly dismissing Maggie's words as he brought up the computer in front of him. "Besides, I need to collaborate with Hannibal on how this mission is going to go."

"You need rest, Face," Maggie said sternly. "And, I'm not taking no for an answer!"

Face looked up at Maggie's stern gaze and decided it wasn't worth the argument he was surely going to get by trying to put her off. "Alright," Face said throwing his hands up in defeat. "I'll take a nap here on the couch. Good enough?"

"Yes," Maggie said watching with a smile of satisfaction as Face moved to the leather sofa. "I'll make sure Carla tell's Gloria and Ellen that your not to be disturbed for the next few hours."


	2. Chapter 2

Face waited until Maggie left the room before getting up and returning to the desk. He used the computer to bring up the schematics of the plant and a map of the area where the latest intelligence showed the chemical weapons were possibly being produced. Taking out a pen and paper, he made some notes before he noticed a vacant lot nearby.

It could be a hindrance to the mission or an aid depending on the vegetation. Shrubs and trees would make a perfect cover for Hannibal and the guys to get to the building unnoticed. However, an open field would make it difficult to get to the building undetected.

A flashing red light on the computer screen indicated the plane carrying the team had taken off and Hannibal would be contacting him soon. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Face wondered if skipping the nap had really been a good idea.

Maggie sipped a cup of coffee as she stood in front of the glass doors that lead to the patio in the back of the house. "You brought the ables back?"

"Yes," Carla replied joining Maggie. "I thought it would be a good idea with the team gone. Besides, Templeton and father, were the only ones here and I don't know about you but I don't relish the thought of someone breaking in here with just us."

"I agree," Maggie said with a nod. "I think upping the security is a very good idea."

"Especially if word gets out that Templeton is in charge and not our father," Carla said as Maggie turned toward her.

"Why is that?" she asked curiously.

"Well, father may have a lot of enemies but he is also a well known and imposing figure," Carla replied thoughtfully. "Not a lot of people besides my uncle Ivan would take the chance of coming after him but Templeton is a different story."

"Virtually unknown, Stockwell's enemies would think he's an easy target," Maggie said as Carla nodded.

"And, since Templeton and the team wasn't able to take out my Uncle Ivan, he knows father's still alive and he may even be aware that my brother has taken over," Carla said worriedly as Maggie nodded.

Face leaned into the high backed leather chair and closed his eyes while he waited for Hannibal's call. When he heard the click of the office door opening, he assumed it was Maggie coming to make sure he had taken her advice about getting some rest. So it came as quite a shock to him when he felt a hand in his shoulder and the cold metal of a gun pressing at his temple.

Face's eyes popped open as a disembodied voice from behind him spoke. "Make one sound and the first person to enter this room gets a bullet followed by each person to come in after!"

"What do you want?" Face asked quietly.

"Stop the mission," the voice replied slowly. "Call the team back."

"I can't," Face said stalling for time. "They've already left and haven't contacted me yet."

"Then call them!" The voice commanded firmly as the gun was pushed further into the side of his head.

Face nodded as he reached for the phone. All the while his mind was formulating a plan of action. He had one chance to take care of whoever this was as quickly and quietly as possible to avoid anyone in the house including himself from getting hurt.

Slowly picking up the receiver of the phone, Face pressed the button that would alert the security staff that there could be a potential problem within the house. But to the untrained eye of his assailant, it just looked like he was accessing an outside line.

Pressing a few buttons, he felt the pressure on the gun ease up ever so slightly and he knew it was now or never.

Carla whirled around from where she stood in the dinning room as four of Stockwell's ables ran into the room with guns drawn. Maggie, Ellen and Gloria looked around in confusion as Carla stepped forward.

"What's wrong?" She asked as the senior able looked around.

"We received a security breach alert from the General's office!" He said as his eyes swept the house.

"Able twelve, I want you to take Ellen and Gloria to the safe room!" Carla ordered before turning around to the other three guards. "You three come with the doctor and me!"

Face pushed his chair hard against the gunman catching him off balance. The gunman was larger than him so he knew he was at a disadvantage in hand to hand combat so his only option was going for the gun. Landing hard on the floor, they both fought for the gun. Face kicked out hard at the gunman's arm as he started to get to his feet which sent the gun careening away and gave Face the chance to throw a solid right handed punch.

Carla, Maggie and the ables arrived at Stockwell's office just in time to see the assailant fly though the French doors as Face quickly followed. Grabbing the stunned man by the collar, Face looked him directly in the eyes. "Who are you working for!"

"Go to hell!" The man snapped in reply as the ables quickly took control of the situation.

"We've got him, sir!" The senior able said as Face straightened up. "We'll take him for questing!"

"No," Face said looking at Maggie. "I got a better idea."

The gunman quickly found himself handcuffed to a chair in the middle of Stockwell's office as Face and Maggie walked in a few moments later.

"Are you crazy," Maggie yelled angrily. "I can't do this! I won't do it! I took an oath!"

"Fine," Face said meeting her eyes. "Give it to me, I'll do it!"

The gunman watched the display with disinterest until Maggie pulled out a syringe and vial. "Here you go," she said handing the objects to Face. "Don't hold me accountable for what happens!"

"Don't worry, Doctor," Face said putting the syringe into the vial and drawing out all the liquid. "I won't!"

"I'm sorry," Maggie said apologetically to the handcuffed man. "It's a very slow acting and painful poison but he won't let me give you anything quicker."

"That's enough, Doctor," Face said angrily. "You can go now!"

"Fine with me!" Maggie replied heading toward the door. "I still think there's other ways to get him to talk!"

"You want to talk?" Face asked as the gunman met his eyes.

"Fuck you!"

"See, the time for talking has past!" Face replied with an evil grin as he walked toward the gunman with the syringe.

"What are you doing?" He asked nervously trying to pull his arm away as Face injected the contents of the syringe into him.

"You don't want to tell me who your working for so I no longer need you," Face said tossing the empty syringe into the trash. "There is of course, an antidote."

"There is?" The man said looking up as Face nodded.

"But, you said you didn't want to talk so I guess we won't be needing it," he replied taking a seat behind his desk. "I do so hate killing people but sometimes it's a necessary evil."

The gunman started to feel something deep in his guts and figured it was the poison starting to work on him. Breaking out into a cold sweat, he looked at Face pleadingly. "Maybe, I was a little quick not to take you up on your offer!"

"Oh," Face said leaning forward. "Would you like to tell me who your working for?"

"In exchange for the antidote?" the gunman asked as Face nodded. "He only identified himself to me as Brown Fox! I swear, I don't know anything more than that!"

"That's enough," Face said going to the door. "Alright, you can take him away now!"

The four ables rushed into the room and uncuffed the assailant before quickly leading him away. "What about the antidote?" He yelled as Maggie smiled.

"It wasn't poison," she said as the man visibly slumped into the arms of the security personnel.

"By the way," Face said going to Stockwell's desk. "What was that stuff?"

"Methylnaltrexone," Maggie replied with a grin. "It's basically a laxative. In a few short hours he's only going to wish he was dead."

"I'm glad your on our side, Doc," Face said with a smirk. "I got to get in touch with the guys and let them know what happened. They're really going to have to watch their backs tonight!"


	3. Chapter 3

The adrenaline from the fight with Trigorin's assassin was slowly making its way out of Face's system as he took a seat behind Stockwell's desk and made the call to Hannibal.

The colonel was relaxing behind Stockwell's desk on the man's private jet smoking a cigar when the call came from the house in Langley. As the TV screen came on and Face appeared on it, Hannibal quickly sat up and removed the cigar before speaking. "What the hell happened to your face, kid!"

The punches Trigorin's man threw at him hadn't quite registered and he was momentarily aware of the soreness to his face and jaw. "We had a little trouble at the house tonight," he said as Hannibal got to his feet. "Everything's okay, Hannibal!"

"Ellen?" Murdock said as he suddenly joined the colonel.

"And, Maggie?" Hannibal asked as the doctor came around the desk.

"Everyone's safe, John," she said flashing him a quick smile before putting antiseptic on a gauze pad and dabbing at a cut above Face's eye.

"Do you have to do that now, Doc," he said impatiently throwing a hand up to stop Maggie's effort to clean the gash. "I really need to tell Hannibal what's going on!"

"Alright," Maggie replied as if pacifying a child. "Just hold that on there to stop the bleeding at least."

"Fine," Face said turning back to the screen. "It was one of Trigorin's men, Hannibal."

"What did he want?" The colonel asked retaking his seat as Face sighed.

"He wanted me to bring you back and stop this mission," Face said thoughtfully. "But, what would a Russian spy have to do with chemical weapons from Sarajevo?"

"I might have an idea about that," Carla said entering the office and handing Face a file. "We received some intelligence a while back that the Russian's may be providing the chemicals for the weapons."

"Well, that makes sense," Hannibal said disgustedly.

"Yeah," Face replied looking over the report. "Sarajevo paid Russia millions for the combination to make the gasses."

"So Russia stands to gain quite a bit if things go one way or another," Hannibal replied angrily as Face agreed. "What have you found out about the plant where the chemicals are being processed?"

Face had seen this side of Colonel Smith many times before. All business, a man on a mission. "It's located at the edge of town, a few nondescript warehouses nearby, not much you can use except a field located directly behind the plant," Face said as Hannibal made mental notes.

"Vegetation?" Hannibal asked knowingly.

"Unknown at the moment, Colonel," Face replied evenly. "I'm hoping it's at least shrubs and trees."

"That would help," Hannibal said with a sigh. "It looks like we have our work cut out for us."

"And, I don't think I have to tell you to watch your backs," Face said with a nervous smirk.

"No," Hannibal said with a grin. "But, I'll take it under advisement."

"Alright," Face said glancing at his watch. "We'll end communication here for safety reasons and you will contact me once we have the evidence of chemical weapons."

"That's the plan," Hannibal said calmly as he ended the call.

Face gave a slight smile as he looked toward Maggie and Carla. "They'll be alright," he said as much to ease his own mind as there's.

"Of course they will," Maggie replied sternly. "Now, let me look at taking care of that cut," she said her face now only showing her concern for him.

"Sure, Doc," Face said with a knowing smile. "Knock yourself out."

Hannibal didn't like the situation he was facing but he knew he'd faced worse situations than this before. It was just a matter of keeping things in perspective and focusing on the mission at hand. With that in mind, he stepped out of the little office and watched BA snoozing in one of the large recliners while Murdock sprawled out on a sofa. Taking another sofa for himself, he took a deep breath before closing his eyes and letting the sound of the jet send him to sleep.

The next thing he knew the jet had landed and Murdock was shaking him awake. "Time to go?" Hannibal asked as the pilot nodded. "Alright, everyone look sharp! This is going to be risky."

"I got the explosives, Hannibal," BA said as Murdock held up the camera that hung around his neck.

"And, I'll take the pretty pictures," he said with a mischievous grin as he took one of BA scowling.

"Put that thing away, fool," BA growled pushing the camera out of his face.

"Okay, guys," Hannibal said checking his watch. "We only got about six hours of darkness left. We got to do this and get out of here before daylight!"

"We're ready, Colonel," Murdock replied heading for the door of the jet.

Hours after the rest of the house had gone to bed, Face paced the length of Stockwell's office alone. A feeling of dread coming over him that no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't shake. So it was with much relief when the computer finally alerted him to an incoming call.

"Hannibal," he said breaking into a smile when the Colonel's face filled the TV screen. "You did it!"

"Yeah, kid," Hannibal replied quietly. "We took care of the facility but we ran into a bit of trouble."

"What happened?" Face asked nervously as Hannibal stepped away from the TV screen. He looked at the sofa where Murdock was lying obviously unconscious while BA held a bloody pressure bandage to his side.

"Murdock, no!"

"Its a bad wound Face," Hannibal said meeting his eyes. "He ain't going to make it back to the states unless we get some kind of help."

"Oh god," Face said running a hand across his forehead. "Okay, there's a US Navy Hospital in Italy. I'll tell Carla to make the arrangements."


	4. Chapter 4

Carla quickly got ready and started working the phones after Face awakened her to tell her the news about Murdock. While she was busy with the task of getting the pilot to the nearest US medical facility, Face had the unpleasant duty of waking his other sister and telling her what happened to her husband. As expected, it took him and Maggie both to calm Ellen down enough so he could tell her where they were sending Murdock."

"I have to go him, Face!" Ellen said pleadingly. "Please take me to him!"

"I suppose we can," Face said giving Ellen a firm hug while looking over toward Carla who nodded.

"I'll make all the arrangements," Carla said evenly.

"What about Templeton?" Ellen asked breaking the embrace with Face.

"I don't think Gloria should make such a long trip so I'm sure she wouldn't mind watching the baby while we're gone," Face said with a smile. "Besides, it'll be good practice for her."

"If she's okay with it," Ellen said with a nod. "It fine with me."

Maggie stepped away from where Ellen slept peacefully on the leather couch in Stockwell's back up jet as Face yawned and stretched his back in the recliner nearby. He frowned when he saw Maggie watching him. "What?" he said before putting his hands up in surrender.

"Did you take that nap earlier like I told you to?" Maggie admonished as his face turned slightly red. "I didn't think so. When was the last time you actually slept?"

"I'll sleep after I know Murdock's okay," Face replied more curtly than he intended to. "That's all that matters right now."

"Face," Maggie said quietly before taking a seat next to him. "You know, none of this is your fault. I hope you're not blaming yourself for Murdock's injury."

"He's the only brother I have, Doc," Face said softly. "If anything happens to him...I couldn't face it or Ellen. What about her, she'd lose her husband and the father of her son and it would be my fault! This whole thing was my choice! I did this, I sent them there and look what happened!"

"Bad guys happened and someone got hurt," Maggie replied harshly. "It could have been anyone of them."

"It doesn't make it any easier to take," Face said wearily rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I'd like some coffee," Maggie said getting to her feet. "Can I make you a cup?"

"That'd be great," Face said with a slight nod as Maggie got up and headed into the small galley. Pouring them both a cup, Maggie pulled out a small bottle from her pocket and added a few drops to Face's cup before sweetening it with sugar and cream.

"Here we go," she said handing the cup to him and watching with a satisfied smirk as he took several sips of the hot beverage. "Twelve hours to Italy?"

"Yeah," Face said stifling a yawn. "That's what the pilot said."

"That's plenty of time for you to get some rest then," Maggie said as Face finished half his coffee.

"You sure are persistent, aren't you Doc?" Face said with a sideways smile.

Maggie nodded and returned the smile. "John hates it," she said crossing her arms.

"I bet he does," Face replied finishing his coffee. "But, I'm not him and I already told you, I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Maggie said grinning as Face slightly swayed in the recliner. "But, you will be."

"What did you do?" He asked as Maggie gently pushed him back into the seat.

"What needed to be done for your own good," she said before grabbing a blanket to cover him with. "Maybe next time you'll take my advice and get some rest!"

"Maybe," Face mumbled as his eyes slowly closed.

Maggie watched his breathing for a moment to ensure he was asleep before dimming the lights and settling into a recliner herself. She knew there was likely to be many sleepless nights ahead so a little rest wouldn't hurt anyone.

Hannibal rolled a cigar between his fingers before shoving it into his mouth and pacing the floor in the small waiting area for the hundredth time. "What is taking those doctors so long?" He growled as BA sighed.

"I don't know man but your about to tear that floor up with all your pacing!"

Hannibal grinned as the door behind him opened and Face, Maggie and Ellen walked in. The subdued expressions from the new arrivals filled the already tense atmosphere of the room.

"Any news?" Ellen asked as Hannibal shook his head no before putting an arm around Maggie.

"I sure am glad you're here," he said as Face stepped forward.

"What happened anyway?"

"It was a sniper, kid," Hannibal said looking over at BA who nodded. "We didn't see him until after Murdock was hit."

"We blew up the building though," BA said evenly. "Murdock got you all kinds of pictures to."

"We were on our way back to the airfield when we heard the shot," Hannibal finished.

Face nodded thoughtfully as he took in Hannibal's words. "I know it's not your fault," he said turning around as the door the the waiting room opened. An older, slightly grayish haired man in a white lab coat walked in and looked around the room.

"Captain Murdock's family?" He said as Ellen stepped forward with Face at her side.

"I'm his wife," she said eagerly as the man nodded slightly.

"I'm Doctor O'Fallon," he said in a slight Irish accent. "Captain Murdock is out of surgery and is currently in recovery."

"Thank god," Ellen said with a slight smile. "How badly is he hurt, Doctor?"

"O'Fallon looked around the room uneasily before speaking. "Perhaps, you'd like to have an American doctor explain it to you?"

"I'm Captain Sullivan, MD," Maggie said meeting the other doctors eyes. "You can tell us, what's the damage, Doctor?"

"The Captain suffered a gunshot wound to the right side of the chest which penetrated the lung and caused a pneumothorax. We were unable to adequately repair the damage to the lung which resulted in its removal," O'Fallon said looking over his notes. "At approximately two hours into the surgery, the patient suffered full cardiac arrest and had to be resuscitated. He has yet to regain consciousness. Do you have any other questions?"

"What does that mean?" Ellen said worriedly before looking from the older doctor to Maggie.

"When can we see him?" Maggie replied politely.

"I'll be back to get you after he's been moved to our ICU," O'Fallon said with a slight nod before quickly backing out the door.

"I don't understand," Ellen said turning to Maggie. "Resuscitation usually means..."

"It doesn't matter, El," Face said calmly grasping her hand. "He's alive and that's all that matters!"

"Face is right," Maggie said gently. "We don't need to worry about what happened during surgery so much as what's going to happen now that he's out."

*Sorry for the delayed post, my 5 year old has had the flu for the last week and been in and out of the hospital because of high fever and dehydration*


	5. Chapter 5

Face ran a hand quickly though his hair as he stepped away from Ellen who sought comfort from Maggie's reassuring words.

"Hey kid," Hannibal said as Face looked up. "He'll be fine."

"Yeah man," BA said coming up beside the Colonel. "You know Murdock, he's to crazy a fool to be down for the count."

"Sure he will," Face said absently meeting their eyes. "I mean...we just almost lost him, that's all! And, it would have been my fault dammit!"

Hannibal exchanged glances with Maggie as Face fled the room. "No," he said grabbing her arm when she started to follow. "I'll handle Face, you stay with Ellen."

"Thanks, John," Maggie replied with a knowing nod as the colonel went out the door.

Looking one way and then another and not seeing Face any where, Hannibal saw the sign indicating an exit and figure that was going to be his best bet for finding his former Lieutenant. Stepping outside into the cool night air, he seen Face leaning against a tree in a grassy grove about a hundred feet away.

Hannibal lit a cigar for himself before handing a second one to Face. "Ain't easy, is it?"

"What?" Face said rolling the cigar between his fingers.

"Making decisions that affect other people's lives," Hannibal replied quietly.

"I don't know how you've done it for so long," Face said shaking his head. "This job isn't for me Hannibal. I can't do it. I'm not that strong!"

"Sure you are kid," Hannibal replied with a grin. "You're one of the smartest and strongest men I know."

"No, I'm not," Face said with a sigh. "I'm a coward Hannibal!"

"Coward?" Hannibal said aghast. "I seriously doubt that!"

"It true," Face confessed. "I was scared the whole time you were gone and I still am. I'm scared of losing Murdock, scared of you, BA and Ellen hating me for what happened!"

"First, you're no coward," Hannibal said angrily. "And second, we could never hate you, Face. What happened wasn't your fault! So get it out of your head right now or do I have to kick your ass to give you something else to think about!"

Face sighed angrily but bit back any retort he may have made when he saw the serious look on Hannibal's face. Turning away, Hannibal watched his body tense up.

"I know it's ultimately up to you, kid," Hannibal said gently. "But, if you quit...it'll be bad for Stockwell." He didn't say that it would be bad for all of them, he didn't think he had to.

"I wish Stockwell would wake up, be okay and take over so I could get on with my life again, that's what I really want," Face said softly. "But, I think we both know that won't happen. At least not anytime soon."

"Nope," Hannibal said taking a drag of his cigar. "So the question is, are you going to man up and accept this responsibility or continue to act like a kid who's father won't let him out of his room?"

Face smiled sheepishly as he turned around. "I guess, I'm going to have to take responsibility and man up."

"Now that's what I wanna hear," Hannibal said lighting Face's cigar. "You know, I think Stockwell, Carla and even the President underestimates you."

"You think so?" Face said meeting his eyes.

"And, I think it's past time, you showed them all exactly what you're really capable of, Face!"

"I think you're right," Face said slowly. "As soon as Murdock can be moved. We're going home and I'll be calling the shots from now on!"

"Right," Hannibal replied with a grin. "C'mon, lets go back in before Maggie comes out raising hell."

By the way, your girlfriend drugged me," Face said as Hannibal smirked.

"She did?" He asked as Face nodded. "Well, you're going to have to have a talk with that woman!"

"Me," Face said pulling Hannibal to a stop. "She's your girlfriend. You talk to her!"

"Not me," Hannibal replied with a smile. "You're the one that's taking responsibility, remember?"

"Your afraid of her, aren't you?" Face said with a mischievous smirk.

"Damn straight," Hannibal said starting toward the door as Face followed with a laugh.

Doctor O'Fallon met them at the door to the waiting room and followed the two men inside. "Mrs. Murdock may see her husband now," he announced as Ellen looked around nervously.

"Maggie," she said looking from the Doctor to Face. "You and Face will come with me?"

"Of course," Maggie said as Face agreed with a slight nod.

Face would have preferred to wait as he really wasn't prepared to see Murdock in the hospital's critical care section with a thick bandage covering the middle of his chest. But, after seeing the look on Ellen's face, he knew it was the right decision to accompany her.

"I didn't realize you had preformed a resuscitative thoracotomy?" Maggie said as she glanced at the various machines.

"Time was essential Doctor Sullivan," O'Fallon replied smugly. "But, as you can see the patient's vital signs are stable."

"Yes," Maggie said watching Ellen as she slowly approached Murdock's side. "He is doing quite good."

Wrapping her hand around her husband's, Ellen saw the tube that connects the respirator coming out of his mouth and her own chest tightened at the thought of it being inside Murdock. "Is he in any pain?" She asked timidly as Maggie put an arm around her shoulders.

"No honey, he's completely sedated," she said glancing at Face's pained expression. "I'm afraid, he won't even know that we were here."

"Exactly," O'Fallon said dismissively. "If he does this well tonight, we'll start bringing him out of the sedation and remove the respirator tomorrow. I suggest you come back then. There's nothing more you can do for him tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

Knowing there was little they could do at the moment, Face decided they would all check into a nearby hotel for the night and return to the hospital the next day. Carla had already booked the largest suite the hotel had to offer before they arrived.

Arriving by motorcade, Face and Ellen were quickly ensconced between several of Stockwell's ables before swiftly moving though the lobby and into a private elevator.

"I never realized that this was how Stockwell traveled," Ellen said once they were safely inside the four bedroom suite.

Face shrugged his shoulders absently. He knew his position warranted such precautions but he felt, he could take care of himself it was only because Ellen was with him that he agreed to bring the ables along. Being a member of the team, he wasn't afraid of taking anyone head on.

"Nice place," Hannibal said as he and Maggie walked in shortly behind them. The suite consisted of two floors. The four bedrooms were upstairs and the living space was down. Marble and gold completed the room.

"I could get used to this," Maggie agreed with a broad smile.

Face grinned. As a conman, he'd gotten used to the finer things in life because he'd been able to scam them. Hannibal hadn't been exposed to such opulence on a regular basis.

Maggie watched some what worriedly as Face headed toward the bar and fixed himself a drink. "What kind of long term effects can we expect as far as Murdock's concerned?" He asked before taking a seat in the living room.

All eyes fell on her but it was to Ellen that she spoke. "Well," she said with an encouraging smile. "Murdock's a relatively young and healthy man so I doubt that he'll let only having one lung slow him down. He may not be able to exercise as vigorously as he used to because of the inability to bring in enough oxygen but I don't think you'd even notice unless he was running a marathon or something like that."

"Really?" Ellen asked in relief as Maggie nodded.

"That's a good thing for him then," Hannibal said with a nod. "I won't be able to push him as hard on the course."

"Exactly," Maggie said sternly. "But, don't let me catch you babying him either, John. It won't help him out in the field if he hasn't been forced to keep up with you and BA."

Face got up and returned to the bar to fix another drink as Maggie and Hannibal exchanged glances. "What do you all say, we order in for dinner?" Hannibal asked as Ellen and BA simply agreed.

"Whatever you want to do," Face said sullenly. "I'm not really hungry."

"Downing those drinks isn't going to help your appetite, Face," Hannibal warned as the younger man sighed.

"Thanks for the warning but I'll be just fine," Face spat angrily an he gulped the scotch on the rocks.

"I think, I'll go call Gloria and see how the baby is before I turn in. It's been a long day," Ellen said gently before getting to her feet.

"Sounds like a good idea," Maggie replied as she followed Ellen from the living room and up the stairs. She had been with the team long enough to know that it was a far better idea to let BA and Hannibal handle Face when he was in this kind of mood.

Hannibal watched Face move over to the large windows that looked out over the now darkened city before following him. "What's eating you, kid?"

"You didn't see him, Hannibal," Face said subconsciously tightening his fist. "Lying there with all those tubes and wires coming out of him! He's my best friend, my brother, how am I ever going to face him again."

"Look, Face," Hannibal said angrily grabbing his shoulder and hauling him around to face him. "If you want to continue to blame yourself for what happened that's on you but Murdock and Ellen are both going to need your support! So, I suggest you get it together like we talked about earlier and start taking responsibility for this organization which means that you can't blame yourself for every little thing that goes on! Understand!"

"I thought, I did," Face replied pulling away from Hannibal's grasp. "Until I saw him like that! I mean...what if the next time, someone dies! Then what Hannibal? You think, I could live with that on my conscious!"

"Face!" Ellen yelled excitedly from atop the stairs. "Stockwell has regained consciousness! Maggie said, the nurse told her he recognized where he was!"

"Thanks, El," Face said with a slight smile.

"It's about time," Hannibal muttered under his breath as Face nodded in agreement.

"I know, I can do this Hannibal," Face said meeting his eyes. "I just don't think I can and that's dangerous...for all of us! And, I won't be held responsible for what happens!"

Hannibal sighed as he watched Face storm off toward the stairs. After a good nights rest, he'd feel differently in the morning, Hannibal was sure he'd get Face to realize what a mistake giving up his position as the head of the EIA would be. Even though Stockwell had come around, Maggie had made it quite plain that a man with his medical issues would hardly be healthy enough to retake control of such an organization and they all knew what could happen if it were to be dissolved.


	7. Chapter 7

Face would have loved nothing more than to get straight up drunk but he also knew it would have been next to impossible with Hannibal and Maggie watching over his every move. Sometimes it just didn't pay to have friends that cared. Maybe that's why Stockwell lived such a solitary life, he thought as he slid into the large bed alone in his room. But, he had Gloria now and she was pregnant which brought up another problem. He was going to have to make an honest woman out of her eventually and for her own safety, it would probably be better to do it sooner rather than later. Having already asked for her hand in marriage, they just had to set the date and pick the place. They'd been though so much together so he'd want to make it special for her. As he feel asleep with the plans he had in his head, he decided that tomorrow, he'd finally set them in motion.

Everyone was elated to find Face in a much better mood the next morning. As they ate breakfast together, he was not only talkative but charismatic as well and Hannibal realized how much he missed that side of his former Lieutenant.

"So," Hannibal said as they got ready to head over to the hospital. "Who are you and what have you done with Face?"

Face tossed the colonel a look before breaking into a smirk. "I admit, I haven't exactly been the easiest man to live with lately."

"Wow!" Hannibal replied with raised eyebrows. "You admit it! Alright, now I know something's going on! What gives?"

"Nothing," Face said amicably. "I just gave everything some thought last night and I reached a couple of conclusions about my life that I didn't necessarily like and I've decided to make some positive changes."

"Really," Hannibal said as Face nodded. "Well that's great, kid. I'm proud of you."

"You don't even know what those changes are yet," Face said with a laugh.

"I don't need to," Hannibal replied evenly. "Just as long as you keep up this attitude, I'll be happy!"

"I'll do my best," Face said following Hannibal out of the suite.

The ables and BA had already gone with Ellen and Maggie downstairs as Face and Hannibal got into the elevator together. "By the way," Face said with a wiry grin. "Once Murdock's released, I thought we could all take a trip. You know, we've been going full steam for a while and I think some down time would do us all some good."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I hear Aspen is beautiful this time of year," Face said with a shrug. "And, they got some great little wedding chapel's."

"Yeah, who'd need that?" Hannibal asked absently as Face chuckled.

"Me and Gloria of course," Face said as it slowly dawned on the colonel what Face had been trying to tell him. "But, don't say anything to anyone else, I don't want it getting back to her. I want it to be a surprise when we get there."

"Sure, kid," Hannibal replied with a broad smile. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, Hannibal," Face said stepping out of the elevator. Once again, he was surrounded by Stockwell's ables before being swiftly escorted to the heavily window tented car for the ride over the hospital.

"All this security is crazy, Faceman," BA groused. "We always took care ourselves. Don't need no fancy guards!"

"We know, BA," Hannibal said with a knowing smile. "But, this is the way Stockwell's people are used to doing things so we just got to go along with it."

"For now anyway," Face said quietly staring off into the distance. As much as he wanted things to be simpler, he knew that as long as he continued being the head of the EIA, this was going to be a new normal and not just for him but for all of them.

Arriving at the hospital, Maggie got a quick update from the medical staff about Murdock's condition before they went up to the critical care ward. "O'Fallon has already started bringing down the level of sedation and he expects Murdock will wake up sometime today," she said as the elevator came to a stop. "He won't remove the respirator until he makes sure Murdock's breathing on his own."

"We can expect that he will right?" Face asked meeting Maggie's eyes. "I mean, there isn't any reason to believe that he won't be able to breathe on his own?"

"There isn't," Maggie replied with a reassuring nod. "I fully expect that he'll recover from this injury, Face."

"Good," Face said relived. "That's real good."

Ellen nodded as they stepped silently into Murdock's room. Face hung back as his sister took a seat next to her husband and wrapped her hand around his while Maggie looked over the readings of the various medical equipment. "He doesn't look any different from last night," Ellen said looking up as Maggie smiled.

"He may not but he might be able to hear us now that he's not so heavily sedated," she said encouragingly. "You could try talking to him."

Ellen smiled as she brush a few stray hairs from Murdock's forehead before squeezing his hand. "Templeton misses his daddy very much," she said, her voice cracking with emotion as she directed her words directly to Murdock. "And, so do I."

Face squeezed Ellen's shoulders in support as she continued to hold Murdock's hand. Suddenly drawing in a sharp breath, she turned to Face. "Did you see that?"

"What?" he asked looking at Maggie who only shrugged.

"He squeezed my hand!" Ellen said excitedly.


	8. Chapter 8

Maggie came to stand next to Ellen's side. "Are you sure?" She asked looking down at Murdock who appeared to still be unconscious to Face.

"Yes," Ellen said gently squeezing her husband's hand again. "Let's see if he does it again."

Face and Maggie both watched intently as Murdock's hand slowly tightened around Ellen's. "See," she said smiling broadly. "Does it mean he's trying to wake up!"

"Possibly," Maggie replied thoughtful. "Or, it might just be a subconscious reaction to your squeezing his hand. I'll have Doctor O'Fallon come have a look at him and see what he thinks."

Ellen smiled at Face as Maggie left the room to seek out Murdock's Doctor. "I knew, he'd be okay," Ellen said smiling as Face nodded.

Although, Face wasn't completely convinced Murdock would recover, that is until his friend finally started to come around. The first indication was a fluttering of his eye lids before they both opened. Ellen and Face watched expectantly as his eyes tried to focus on one or both of them before Ellen drew his attention to her.

"Hello, sweetie," she said gently as Murdock cracked the slightest grin around the endotracheal tube protruding from his mouth. "I've missed you so much."

Hannibal rolled his cigar around in his mouth a bit later as he watched Ellen nervously twisting her hands and Face running a hand though his hair for the umpteenth time. "Maggie said, he was breathing on his own," Hannibal said calmly. "I think that means, he's out of danger so you two can calm down now."

Face smirked as he and Ellen exchanged smiles. "Hannibal's right," he said as Ellen nodded.

"Alright," Maggie said with a smile as she walked into the waiting room as Face and Ellen jumped to their feet. "Murdock's off the ventilator and although, he can't talk very well right now, he's eager to see you both."

"No," Face said softly from behind Ellen. "She should go to him, I can see him later."

"No, Face," Ellen said turning around to take his hand. "He wants to see both of us, so we're both going."

"Okay," Face said with a slight nod as Maggie walked with them to the pilot's room.

"Don't let him try to talk to much," Maggie said concerned. "It'll make his throat worse and he shouldn't get agitated, it'll increase his breathing and right now his one remaining lung is doing the work for two so it needs time to adjust."

"Don't worry, Doc," Face said calmly. "We'll keep him quiet."

"Good," Maggie said stopping in front of Murdock's door. "He was asleep when I left earlier, removing the vent was a little exhausting," she said before stepping into the room.

Face noticed immediately as he watched his friend sleep that Murdock looked more restful and his color seemed better as well.

Ellen moved beside him toward the bed and took a seat on the side before taking Murdock's hand in hers. "Hey, love," she said with a broad smile as he stirred slowly at her touch. Opening his eyes, he slowly smiled back at her before trying to speak. "No," Ellen said softly before leaning over to brush his lips with hers. "Maggie said, you shouldn't talk to much."

Murdock grinned as he looked beyond her to Face. Touching his chest with his hand, he seemed to mouth, I'm okay as Face nodded. It was just like him, Face thought. Here he was worried about how Murdock was feeling about the situation and Murdock was worried about what Face was feeling. "It's okay, Murdock," Face said soothingly. "We'll talk about it later, okay Buddy?"

Murdock nodded wearily before closing his eyes. "That's enough for now," Maggie said quietly as she and Face left Ellen alone to continue to sit with her husband.

"Well?" Maggie said as the two of them stepped into the elevator together.

"Well, what?" Face asked with a smirk.

"Do you feel better now that you seen him?"

"Yeah," Face replied with a slight grin. "I do, Doc. Thank you."

"Your welcome," Maggie said stepping out of the elevator first as a large man suddenly pushed past her knocking her down.

"Hey!" Face said starting forward to help Maggie but the man grabbed him from behind. Hearing the struggle behind her, Maggie drew her revolver from the holster on her side as she pushed herself to her knees. When she got to her feet and turned around, she saw the burly man had Face in a chokehold.

"I may not be the best shot in the world, mister," Maggie said pointing the gun at the assailant's head before cocking it. "But, I don't think, I'll miss at this range! Do you?"

The man tightened his grip around Face's neck after he tried several techniques to free himself. He soon realized his assailant was a professional and there was no way he was letting up let alone letting go.

A security guard making his rounds just happened by at the end of the hall about that time and saw the standoff taking place. "What's going on here!" The guard yelled before running toward them.

The burly man looked around wildly for an escape route after he realized there was no way he was going to be able to accomplish what he'd set out to do with so many witnesses around. He roughly pushing Face toward Maggie and took off in the opposite direction as the guard gave chase, Maggie holstered her gun before offering her support to Face who was sucking in several deep breaths of air.

"MO," Hannibal said meeting them in the hallway as BA followed. "What the hell happened?"

"Face was just attacked," Maggie said as Hannibal offered to help support his former Lieutenant. "The guy took off down the hall. Security was following!"

"BA," Hannibal said with a nod. "Go see if you can help!"

"Sure thing, Hannibal," BA said before heading down the same hall as the security guard.

Face waved off their attempts to help as he slowly caught his breath. "I'm okay," he said when Maggie looked less than convinced. "Since when did you carry a gun, Doc?"

"I don't like you carrying, MO!" Hannibal said in shock. Not sure if he heard the question right, he looked directly at Maggie for confirmation. "Are you carrying?"

"Yes, John," Maggie replied unabashedly. "And, it's a good thing I am, it was probably the only reason that guy didn't snap Face's neck!"

"She's right?" Face said grimacing as he gingerly rubbed his neck. "That guy was a pro, Hannibal. I tried everything and couldn't break his grip on me."

"I don't care who he was, from now on, you don't go anywhere without me, BA or one of Stockwell's security guards," Hannibal said helping Face to his feet.

Face didn't have the energy to argue with Hannibal about it so he just nodded as Maggie looked at him in renewed concern. "You sure, you're alright?"

"Yeah," Face said straightening his jacket. "Just a little sore, that's all."


	9. Chapter 9

Hannibal left Face in Maggie's capable hands while he went to follow up on whether or not BA was able to get the attacker. He followed the hall to a dead end and then looked down one hallway to the right and one to the left. The hallway to the left had the only door marked exit and Hannibal figured, if he was looking to make a hasty retreat, that's where he'd go.

Opening the door, Hannibal stopped and smiled as he causally took out a cigar from his pocket and lit it. The security guard stood nearby looking as though he was in shock at the scene before him. "You want one?" Hannibal asked as the guard looked his way. "This might take a while."

BA continued to fight until the larger man started to wear down, he got a few good punches in as the attacker took a deep breath and swayed on his feet and Hannibal thought that it might be the end before the man doubled his efforts to go after BA again. The Sargent easily blocked the attempt and laughed when the man turned abruptly to try and flee. Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, BA pulled him back toward him. "No you don't, sucka!"

"BA," Hannibal said after he noticed the assailant looked on the verge of collapse. "Stop playing with him and bring him over here so we can find out who he is and more importantly, who he's working for."

"C'mon," BA said dragging the man to his feet.

Maggie applied a fresh ice pack to Face's neck before she gently spoke. "Feel better?"

"Yeah," Face said with a nod as he took the ice pack away. "Thanks, Doc."

Maggie smiled easily. "It's my job," she said pushing his hand back up to his neck. "You'll probably have a nasty looking bruise tomorrow."

"Great," Face replied rolling his eyes.

"Could be worse," Maggie said mischievously. "You could be dead."

"I know, I owe you one," Face said seriously. "But, I want you to promise me one thing from now on, Doc."

"What's that?" Maggie said taking the ice pack away long enough to check the swelling.

"You won't ever use that gun, unless your life is in danger," Face said meeting her eyes. "If anything happened to you while trying to protect one of us, I don't think, I could live with that. You know what I mean?"

"Yes," Maggie replied thoughtfully. "But, I won't promise not to step in if it means someone's life hangs in the balance and I can help. However, I will promise to be more selective in the future about when I need to use it."

"Good enough," Face said with a smirk before gently squeezing her hand. "Hannibal's a lucky man."

"I keep telling him that but he don't seem to listen very well," Maggie said with a laugh as the colonel walked in quickly followed by BA. "Did you get him?" Maggie asked as Hannibal nodded toward BA.

"Sure did," Hannibal replied. "And, it appears Mr. Trigorin is in town and knows where we are. I think we should get Murdock and get out of here asap!"

"I'll talk to Doctor O'Fallon and see how soon he can be moved," Maggie replied. "In the meantime, we need to put security on his room."

"I've already done it," Hannibal said with a grin. "BA's going to take the next watch." Turning to observe Face a moment, Hannibal put a hand on his shoulder. "How you feeling, kid?"

"Okay," Face replied sullenly. "Just bruised my pride that's all. I can't believe, I let my guard down!"

"Why wouldn't you," Hannibal replied honestly. "This is a hospital, no one expects anything to happen here."

"Still," Face said angrily. "I knew better. You taught us to always be aware of our surroundings, Hannibal."

"Well, then let this be a learning experience," Hannibal said with a grin. "I bet you won't let it happen again, right?"

"Right," Face replied with a groan. "I don't even have my gun. It's at the hotel."

"Don't worry about it," Hannibal said sternly. "I don't want you to beat yourself up over it. We'll work on it, okay?"

"Okay," he said quietly as Hannibal moved over by BA. Face knew Hannibal was being reserved and it only succeeded in making him that much more angry at himself. The colonel would have under normal circumstances berated Face for allowing such a mishap to happen and he would have been right to do so. Face was his second in command and as such, he didn't make these kind of stupid mistakes. Taking on the role as the head of the EIA was making him sloppy and he didn't like it one bit.

"Good news," Maggie said upon her return to the waiting room. "Doctor O'Fallon said, if Murdock continues to do as well as he did today, he'll allow him to transfer into my care and he can leave the hospital tomorrow."

"That is good news," Hannibal said as BA agreed. Face's cell phone chose that moment to suddenly ring and they all stopped and watched silently as he answered it.

"Hey, Carla," Face said with a sigh as he listened to his sister's voice on the other end of the call. "Now! No, that's not possible...he's just going to have to wait!...We'll be there tomorrow at the earliest, I'll meet with the President then!...I don't care if he likes it or not! I'm not flying halfway around the world tonight just so he can have a conversation with me!...I'll call tomorrow when we're on our way and discuss what Hannibal found out!" Ending the call, Face ran a hand though his hair as he looked at Hannibal. "Apparently, the President is ready to move on the situation with Sarajevo and wants me to personally brief him and his cabinet members."

"Terrific," Hannibal said sympathetically as Face nodded.

"At least we were already planning on going home tomorrow," Maggie said with a wiry grin.


	10. Chapter 10

True to his word, the next morning, O'Fallon released Murdock into Maggie's care. The whole affair of getting Murdock, Face and Ellen to the airport unharmed or being detected by Trigorin or his men was handled with an over abundance of caution. BA rode with Face and Ellen after a dummy car was sent on ahead. Meanwhile, Hannibal rode with Maggie and Murdock in the ambulance that brought the pilot from the navy hospital to the airport.

Once everyone was safely onboard and the plane in the air, Face finally let out a sigh of relief.

Back at the house in Langley, Stockwell felt well enough to be sitting up in bed going over a few reports when Carla walked into the room with a message. "It's from the President, Daddy," she said handing him the sheet of paper.

"From the look on your face," Stockwell stammered before scanning the message. "It must be bad news."

"I'm afraid so," Carla replied uneasily as he read the message before looking up to meet her eyes.

"That's it then," Stockwell whispered closing his eyes. "It's over for me. I've been inactivated."

"It doesn't have to be," Carla said emotionally before taking a seat at his side on the bed. "You could talk to the President! Get him to see, you're getting better!"

Stockwell shook his head no as he lifted a hand and weakly swiped the side of her face. "I'm afraid it won't make any difference, my dear," he said with a gentle smile. "This job isn't for a old men like me."

"Please, Daddy," Carla said as Stockwell handed her the message and the reports.

"I think, I'll rest now," he said dismissing her.

Carla nodded as she gathered up the papers and fled from the room with tears in her eyes. There would be much to discuss with her brother when he returned and she needed to be ready.

Face sat unobtrusively in one of the recliners on the plane and watched the others onboard. Murdock had his head in Ellen's lap as he slept on one of the sofa's. Maggie sat nearby a sedated BA who snored softly in another recliner while Hannibal fixed himself a drink from the bar before heading toward his direction.

"What's up, kid?" he said eyeing Face like a concerned father. "You've hardly said two words since we took off."

"Just thinking, I guess," Face said meeting his eyes. "I think it's time to have a talk with Stockwell...about his and my relationship."

"You're going to accept that he's your father?" Hannibal asked as Face nodded.

"Ellen and I both decided it's for the best," Face said nervously. "We don't know how much longer he has..."

"And, you'd both be fools to miss the opportunity to get to know him," Hannibal finished for him.

Face nodded as the colonel took the seat next to him. "It won't change how I feel about the team or you, Hannibal."

"I know that," Hannibal said meeting his eyes. "Is that what your worried about, Face. That, I'll feel, pushed aside for him?"

"Will you?" Face asked quietly as Hannibal shook his head no.

"He's your father, Face," Hannibal replied patting his shoulder. "No one can replace that. You've got every right to want to get to know the man no matter what I or anyone else thinks of him."

"Thanks, Hannibal," Face said relived. "I didn't want to ever hurt the relationship we have."

"There's no way you could, kid," Hannibal replied with a grin.

Stockwell opened his eyes when he heard a light wrapping on his door. "Come," he said wearily as Gloria walked in carrying Templeton on her hip.

"I thought you'd like to see your grandson today," she said supporting the six month old baby while he sat on Stockwell's bed.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Gloria," Stockwell said with a gentle smiled aimed at his grandson. "How are you feeling by the way?"

"Good now that the morning sickness stage is over," Gloria replied rubbing her ever bulging belly. "Only three more months to go."

Stockwell smiled to himself. Here he was at his age with no family to speak of and then suddenly, he found himself surrounded by three children and one grandchild with another soon on the way. It was a good feeling and no matter what happened in the next couple of days, that feeling would never diminish.

Upon landing, everyone climbed into one car under heavy guard for the ride back to the house. Face intended on taking a quick shower and getting a change of clothes before his meeting with the President. Carla had brought him up to speed on protocol while on the jet. A car would be around to pick them up promptly at six that evening for the ride over to the White House.

Pulling up to the gates at the house, Face suddenly realized how much he was looking forward to seeing Gloria again. The feeling to be near her after being apart almost felt like a physical kick in the gut and for the first time since losing Leslie during his college days, he came to the conclusion, he was once again in love.

"Templeton!" Gloria yelled before rushing into his arms when he walked into the house a few moments later. The curves of her body, the softness of her hair and the scent of her perfume just seemed to melt all his cares and worries away. "I missed you," she whispered before kissing him passionately.

"I hate to break this up," Carla said with a slight grin aimed at her brother. "But, we've got a schedule to keep."


	11. Chapter 11

Face, more than a little frustrated, turned to Carla and sighed. "Don't worry, we'll keep the schedule."

"I hope so," Carla snapped. "This whole organization is riding on your performance tonight!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Face asked as Carla shrank back.

"Daddy's been...deactivated or what the CIA calls discarded by the President," Carla said handing him the message Stockwell received earlier in the day. "You've replaced him, permanently!"

"Great," Face said pushing the paper back at her. "How'd he take it?"

"How do you think?" Carla said meeting his eyes as everyone else just watched. "He said, this job isn't for old men like him."

"He knows, I didn't have anything to do with this, right?" Face asked gently as Carla nodded.

"Yeah, he knows," Carla said quietly. "We need to discuss a few things before we go. I'll meet you in the office after you've had time to get ready."

"Alright," Face said looking at his watch. "Give me thirty minutes and I'll be ready."

Gloria followed Face into their bedroom and waited as he showered and got ready. Turning from the mirror in the most expensive and tailor made suit he owned, Face asked. "How do I look?"

"Wow!" Gloria said getting to her feet. "If this is the man I'm going to marry, where do I say, I do!"

Face laughed as Gloria smiled broadly. "In due time, sweetheart," he said capturing her lips in another passionate kiss.

As Face headed toward the office, he passed Maggie in the hall and threw her a startled look as she whistled when he passed her. "In your dreams, Doc," Face said with a laugh as she knocked lightly on Stockwell's door. After she got no response, she opened the door slowly incase the man was asleep.

Face entered the study and found Carla seated behind the desk waiting for him. "Alright," Face said. "What have you got for me?"

"Plenty," Stockwell said from behind him as Maggie rushed into the room.

"Stockwell's gone!"

"Doctor Sullivan," Carla said stepping out from behind the desk. "My father is quite alright," she said pointing behind the doctor.

"What's he doing up?" Maggie said in concern after she turned around and saw Stockwell on the leather sofa. "His doctors were adamant that he should be getting plenty of rest. And that's means in bed, not working."

"And, I will," Stockwell said firmly. "But, there are things that I need to discuss with my son first. If you and Carla will leave us alone, I would greatly appreciate it."

Maggie looked at Face who nodded in agreement. "I'll be right outside if you need me," she said following Carla out the door and closing it behind her.

"So, General," Face said once they were alone. "What did you need to tell me?"

"Please, Templeton," Stockwell said waving at the chair across from him. "Sit down and I think this does not call for formalities, don't you?"

"Alright, Hunt," Face said taking the seat. "But, I haven't got much time, the President is sending a car at six."

"Yes, I know," Stockwell replied evenly. "I wanted to start by apologizing for forcing you into this situation. Even though you were the best man for the job, I should have consulted you first and I hope you can forgive my impulsiveness."

"Doesn't seem like I have much of a choice now, does it?" Face said softly. "I'm going to have a lot of things to forgive if I want to have a real relationship with you."

"Forgiveness is divine," Stockwell said as Face agreed with a nod. "I must warn you about your meeting with the President tonight. It's about more than just the information you obtained. I've heard rumors that his cabinet members are not happy such a young man has been given this position and they are trying to persuade him to replace you. He has called you to the White House in order to size up your ability to handle this organization and unless I'm a complete idiot when it comes to character, I don't think you'll have any problem showing the President you're more than capable of doing this job."

"No," Face said with a smirk. "It won't be a problem at all but I'm not so sure that I want to head the EIA...permanently."

"I understand," Stockwell said with a nod. "You're thinking about marriage and starting a family and you should. So let's continue to do things as we have and see how it goes, if you still wish to resign later on, I will recommend a replacement that the President will be more than happy to have."

"Good enough for now," Face said getting to his feet as Stockwell closed his eyes tiredly. "You should do what Maggie tells you and get some rest. We can talk again later."

"I look forward to it, son," Stockwell said hesitantly as Face flashed a brief smile. "Please, be careful."

"I will," Face said with a nod before heading out the door.

Hannibal, Maggie and Carla all looked up from where they sat in the living room as Face existed the study. "He's ready to go back to bed, Doc," Face said before meeting Carla's eyes. "Is the car here?"

"I'll check," she said getting to her feet. Hannibal watched her leave the room and Maggie headed into the study before turning back to Face.

"How'd it go?"

"It's going to take some time," Face said quietly. "But, I think we're off to a good start."

"You trust him?" Hannibal asked cautiously.

"I'm not sure yet," Face replied honestly as Carla returned.

"The car's here," she announced as Face put his coat on.

"Let's not keep them waiting," Face replied eagerly as he followed Carla out the door.

Once inside the car, Face smiled as Carla readied the materials for the briefing. "Can we talk a minute?" he said as she looked up.

"About what?" Carla asked suspiciously as Face grinned.

"Oh, I don't know," he said with a shrug. "How about our mutual parent."

"If you're referring to our father, Templeton," Carla said curtly. "What is it you want to know?"

"You said, that you knew about Ellen and I your whole life, correct?"

"Yes," Carla replied easily. "He mentioned his other two children quite regularly, why?"

"I guess... I'm just curious about why he never tried to contact Ellen or find out where I was," Face said as Carla shrugged.

"Honestly," she said quietly. "I don't know. I always assumed you both had families the way he talked about you. Perhaps, Daddy thought that you wouldn't want to have a relationship with him."

"Maybe," Face said thoughtfully as the car pulled up to the entrance of the White House. "It's showtime," he said winking at Carla before getting out of the car.


	12. Chapter 12

Once inside the White House, a butler took their coats before leading them to the door of the Oval Office where they were announced to the President before being led inside.

"Don't forget your title," Carla whispered. "The Joint Chiefs of Staff will be here and they're expecting a General."

Face immediately turned into the suave, smooth talking conman that he'd been known to become when the team needed something really bad. "Mr. President," he said putting out his hand. "General Templeton Peck. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"General," the President said shaking the proffered hand. "The pleasures all mine."

"My assistant," Face said indicating Carla beside him. "Miss Carla Stockwell."

"Sir," she said as the President shook her hand as well.

"I'm slightly confused," the President said looking from Carla to Face. "I thought General Stockwell was your father?"

"He is, sir," Face replied with a wiry grin. "For personal reason, I've chosen a different last name. Carla is also his daughter and my sister."

"I see," the President replied with a smile aimed directly at Carla. "I had no idea Stockwell had a daughter as lovely as you hidden away some where," he slurred.

Face smirked as he looked at the man in front of him. The President's flushed cheeks and the glass of bourbon on the rocks that he held, indicated he was already a few drinks in. This was going to be easier than he thought.

"General Peck," the chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff said as he walked over to introduce himself. "General Heath Hayes."

"General Hayes," Face said shaking the other man's hand.

"Let's have a chat, shall we," Hayes said putting an arm around Face's shoulder. "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure," Face said turning back momentarily to watch Carla meet his eyes. He didn't like leaving her with a leach like the President but he had to assume, she could handle herself. "Scotch on the rocks."

"Excellent choice," the General replied snapping his finger and the drink was quickly produced. "By the way, General. Your reputation precedes you."

"Reputation?" Face said feigning ignorance. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Don't take me for a fool, Lieutenant Peck," the General hissed. "You might be able to pull off this charade with the President but I assure you. I know who you are and I don't think I can trust you!"

"That's good to know, General," Face said before taking a sip of his drink. "I know, I don't trust you. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a report to deliver."

"This ain't over, Peck," Hayes said watching from a corner as Face made his way around the room as introductions were made to the rest of the Joint Chiefs of Staff.

Afterward, Carla touched his elbow as she came up beside him. "How's it going?" She asked barely above a whisper.

"Peachy," Face replied smiling though the conversation. "The President is a drunken leach, the chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff knows who I am and the rest of the room just seems to not really care one way or another about what's going on."

"That's my impression as well," Carla replied with a nod toward the President who was revisiting the bar. "We better get this briefing over before he's to drunk to know why we're here."

Face chuckled as he nodded. "I'm ready when you are," he said as she moved to the center of the room and announced that the briefing was about to begin.

Once everyone was seated around a large square table, Carla started the briefing by handing out packets to all the Joint Chiefs of Staff before showing a slide show of the photos Murdock had taken during the mission. "As you can see, gentleman," Carla said pointing out various photos that showed exactly how the chemical weapons were being produced. "This is definite proof of the production of chemical weapons in Sarajevo and while this facility was destroyed by our team, it is by no means the only one there."

"So the question is," the President said looking around the table with blood shot eyes. "What are we going to do with this information?"

"We have to give it to the UN for a resolution if we're going to make any kind of move against Sarajevo's President," the vice chairmen said as Hayes threw daggers at him.

"To hell with that!" he said before looking directly at the President. "You cut the head off the snake and the rest of the body will die! I say we send an elite team inside to take out the man before anyone even knows what's going on!"

"And start an all out war in the process, Hayes," the President said harshly. "Wars are expensive and I can not sanction such a move without consulting the UN!"

"He could use those weapons on us!" Hayes replied angrily as Face smirked. "You find something funny, General Peck?" The Chairman said when he noticed the way Face was smiling.

"Me," Face said unobtrusively clearing his throat. "Uh, no. It's just that, my guys didn't find any evidence to support the chemicals were being sent or used any where other than in their own country against they're own people. So while I agree with you about taking out the President, I don't agree with your methods on how to do it simply because you think they're going to be used on us when it's just not true. I have to agree with the President, I can not sanction an all out murder and that's what your talking about doing, General."

"Exactly," the President said with a firm nod. "We'll hand the evidence over to the UN for a vote on a resolution and only then will we take action."

The rest of the table nodded their agreement but Hayes who continued to bore holes into Face as he shook hands with the President and several members of the Joint Chiefs of Staff while saying his goodbyes.

"My driver will see you home," the President said with a nod aimed toward Carla. "I do hope we'll see each other again?"

"Anytime we're needed, sir," Carla said forcing a smile as Face stepped in when the President tried to hug her.

"Sir," he said offering his hand as he drew the man's attention away from his sister. "It was an honor."

"Yes," The President replied taking Face's hand. "We should get together again, soon."

"Yes, sir," Face said putting an arm around Carla. "Ready?"

Carla nodded as Face led her from the Oval Office and back to where they were dropped off to collect their coats. "Just a minute, Lieutenant," Hayes said meeting them near the door. "Don't think for one damn second that little show you put on in there has impressed anyone! Once I show the President your past with the A-Team, you'll be history!"

"You can try General," Face replied evenly. "But, the President doesn't appear to me to be the kind of man you can bully in order to achieve your own agenda and neither am I. You slander my name and there will be hell to pay! Just remember, we've all been pardoned and I don't owe you or anyone else an explanation about my past!"

"We'll see about that!" Hayes spat angrily.

"Let's go," Face said taking Carla's arm as he helped her into the car before following. "Well," he said once the car had driven off. "That was fun, don't you think?"

"I hardly think, fun is the proper word for it, Templeton," Carla said with a smirk as Face laughed.

The ride back to the house in Langley was uneventful as Face contemplated how he wanted to handle things with Stockwell. He was all for reconciliation if the man was willing to be truthful and upfront with him and only the most serious conversation would determine if that would be the case. But, he'd been unwilling to start such a conversation until he felt Stockwell was well enough to handle it.

Upon entering the house, Face and Carla found Hannibal waiting up. "Well," he said putting down the newspaper he'd been reading. "How'd it go?"

"I'll let you tell him, Carla said looking at Face as she stifled a yawn. "I don't think I would do the story justice. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Carla," Face said watching her leave before turning back to Hannibal. "What do you know about a General named Heath Hayes?"

"Plenty," Hannibal said with a grin. "He's the chairman of the Joint Chiefs Of Staff and I bet he also knew who you were?"

"And, you won the prize?" Face said jokingly. "You could have warned me, you know."

"But that would have taken all the fun out of the surprise," Hannibal said mischievously. "Besides, I know you can handle yourself when it comes to idiots like him."

"Yes, well," Face said reaching for an apple from a bowl of fruit on the dinning table. "I did and then some but you'll have to hear about it tomorrow. I'm headed to bed."

"Goodnight, kid," Hannibal said with a wiry grin as Face headed down the hallway toward his room.


	13. Chapter 13

Quietly shutting the door behind him, Face bypassed the bed and headed into the ensuite bathroom to undress before walking naked back to the bed. Sliding between the sheets, he snuggled up against Gloria's naked body before running a hand down her side and tracing her curves and lightly caressed her swollen stomach.

He suddenly smiled in the darkness when just as he was about to let her go, he felt a little ripple cascading across her belly as the baby moved within causing Gloria to shift in her sleep to a more comfortable position while he watched. To him, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever been with and he suddenly felt fiercely protective of her.

They couldn't get married soon enough as far as he was concerned. And, it was still his plan to take everyone to Aspen for the surprise event but he had to wait until Maggie cleared Murdock and Stockwell for the trip. If he was to start a relationship with his real father, what better way to show how much he wanted to by inviting him to the single most important event in his life.

The next morning at breakfast, Murdock and Stockwell surprised everyone by having breakfast in the dinning room. A sure sign to Face that at least something's were getting back to normal. Maggie wasn't to please to find them both out of bed at the same time but even she had to agree, it was good to see them up and about.

As Face recounted the meeting with the President and Joint Chiefs Of Staff from the night before, Stockwell listened intently and afterward, he added a few tidbits of information that Face found to be helpful the next time they'd meet.

"I can't believe the President of our country acted like that, Carla," Gloria said after Face told them how the man took an instant attraction to his sister.

"It was disgusting is what it was," Face said harshly. "A married man with a wife at home lusting after another woman is the most heinous thing imaginable to me and it took everything I had not to plant my fist into his drunk face!"

Maggie exchanged glances with Hannibal before turning directly to Face. "What I find hard to believe is that a man who used to be such a prolific womanizer is now defending the sanctity of marriage," she said smiling broadly. "You really have changed, Face!"

"Well, yeah," he said slightly embarrassed as Gloria came to stand beside him. "I guess, I have," he said gazing into her eyes.

"Prolific womanizer?" Gloria asked as Face cleated his throat.

"It's just a figure of speech," he said shooting a look toward Maggie. "Right, Doc?"

"If you say so," Maggie replied with a laugh as Hannibal, BA and Murdock joined in.

"It's alright, honey," Gloria said with a giggle. "I just wanted to see you squirm."

"It really wasn't like that," Face replied snuggling into her neck. "Not all at the same time anyway," he said with a laugh as the phone rang and Carla went to answer it.

"What!" Carla said loudly as Face looked over at her in concern. "When!" she said as the look on her face became more worrisome. "Yes, I understand, sir." Carla said meeting Face's eyes. "We'll get back to you if anything turns up."

"What's wrong?" Face asked as Carla shakily hung up the phone. "Carla," he said sternly as she remained silent.

"That was the President," she said slowly looking up to meet his eyes. "He was calling to warn us."

"Warn us about what?" Face asked worriedly.

"General Hayes was found dead in his house this morning, the medical examiner said, he was killed with some kind of poison," Carla stated in shock. "A few of the other generals are sick and it's been determined the bartender was a Russian spy."

"Poison?" Face said looking from Carla to Maggie. "What could it be?"

"Thallium," Stockwell interjected. "The Russian's have been using it for years because it's easily mixed with liquid and it's odorless and tasteless. And, you wouldn't know you were exposed until it was to late."

"What did you two have at the gathering last night?" Maggie asked worriedly as Hannibal joined her.

"Scotch on the rocks, which I didn't even finish," Face said meeting her eyes. "That's it!"

"And, I had a glass of sherry," Carla stated. "I did drink the whole glass but that was all I had as well."

"Everyone else had been drinking long before we got there," Face said thoughtfully. "And, the President didn't seem affected, right?"

"No," Carla replied. "So they could have selected targets."

"So maybe we weren't supposed to be poisoned," Face said looking at Maggie.

"It's a possibility but there's only one way to know for certain if you've been exposed and that's through some blood work," she said turning to Carla. "What hospital do you use?"

"George Washington University is the best place to take them," Stockwell said as Carla nodded.

"I'll call ahead," Maggie said looking at Hannibal. "Have a car waiting!"

"Should we be worried?" Gloria asked as Face shook his head no.

"I don't think so," Face said smiling encouragingly. "I don't feel sick and it doesn't appear that Carla is either so we'll go have the blood work and be back before you even have time to miss us."


	14. Chapter 14

Maggie was worried. Her experience with any poison was limited but she really didn't know much about Thallium at all. But, what she did know about poisons in general was strictly based on how much the victims ingested. Large quantities almost always brought on a quick reaction. Smaller quantities would take longer so she wasn't completely convinced that Face or Carla wasn't exposed to the poison. It could be they're reaction time would take longer if they had been given a small amount.

Face was nervously drumming his fingers against the arm rest of the car while he watched DC go by on their way to the hospital.

"It had to be Trigorin," Carla said so softly from the seat across from him that Face had to strain to hear her.

"Yeah," he replied absently. "But, I've got plans for him once we get home we'll talk about it."

"Good," Carla said before she suddenly slumped in her seat while clutching her stomach.

"Maggie!" Face yelled as he lurched forward to catch his sister before she fell onto the floor of the car.

"Oh, God," Maggie said pushing Carla back on to the seat. Her instincts immediately took over as she checked Carla's pulse and respiration. "She's going into shock!" Maggie said looking up at Hannibal after she felt how cold and clammy Carla had become. "How much longer to the hospital?"

"I'll ask the driver," Face said lowering the privacy window. "How much longer until we arrive?"

"About ten minutes, sir," the driver said as Maggie shook her head.

"We've got an emergency back here," Face barked. "Step on it!"

"Yes, sir!" The driver replied as they felt the car suddenly speed up.

Face pulled off his coat and handed it to Maggie who wrapped it around Carla's torso as Hannibal elevated her feet. "Breathing is shallow," Maggie said worriedly. "Pulse is rapid, around one twenty!"

"Is it the poison?" Face asked as Maggie met his eyes.

"It has to be," she said gently. "Nothing else would cause this type of reaction. How are you feeling?"

"You mean, aside from being scared out of my skull?" Face replied. "Just worried."

"I understand," Maggie said looking down at Carla. "I am to."

As soon as the car stopped in front of the hospital, a few orderlies along with a gurney were waiting for them.

Face got out of the way as Hannibal and Maggie did their best to help get Carla out of the limo. In moments, she was whisked away to a triage room and he was put into the one next to it.

"I saw a lot of military police roaming around out there," Hannibal said joining Face. "I bet this is where they brought the rest of the Joint Chiefs Of Staff that were poisoned."

"Probably," Face said thoughtfully as he took a seat on the bed. "It's seems to cater to the different branches of the military and the President."

Hannibal nodded as Maggie rushed into the room followed by a few people in white coats. "Carla's stable at the moment and we're giving her a dose of radioactive charcoal," she said indicating the man next to her. "This is Doctor Porter, he's in charge of this case."

"I understand you were with the President last night and the Joint Chiefs Of Staff?" Porter asked as Face nodded.

"Yeah," he said looking at the doctor questionably. "But, I feel fine."

"Unfortunately," Porter said looking over his notes. "I doubt that will continue to be the case. Everyone there was exposed including the President, I've been told."

Face's head began to swim as Porter turned to Maggie and said. "I'll need blood and urine samples and once he's been admitted we'll start him on the same preventative treatment as Miss Stockwell."

Hannibal was the first to notice the unnatural palor of Face's skin before he started to slump forward much like Carla had done in the car. "Face," Maggie said as she and Hannibal reached him at the same time.

Porter opened the door and started yelling orders at the nursing staff who began to fill the room as Maggie grabbed Hannibal's arm.

"John," Maggie said leading him out into the hallway. "You better call the house and let Gloria and Stockwell know what's going on."

"Yeah," Hannibal said looking behind her as the nurses and Doctor Porter worked on Face. "He's going to be alright, ain't he MO?"

"I hope so, John," Maggie said softly before closing the door and blocking his view of the chaotic scene taking place in the room.

Helpless. That's how Hannibal felt each time one of his men were sick or wounded and he hated that feeling the most. By now, BA had shown up with Ellen and Gloria much to Hannibal's protests for her to stay away, but she was adamant about being there for Templeton. They had been escorted to a private waiting room and as Hannibal looked around at the sparsely furnished room, he decided that, he'd spent way to much time in hospital waiting rooms lately.

"Hey, guys," Maggie said upon entering the room. "I've got some good news!"

"I think we can all use some good news," Hannibal said looking over at the worried expressions from Gloria and Ellen. "So, let's hear it?"

"Face and Carla are both stable at the moment and yes, they were both given a manageable amount of Thallium," Maggie said as though she was reciting a carefully scripted speech. "The antidote is a multi-dose mixture of activated charcoal and Prussian Blue along with other supportive measures."

"Can I See Templeton?" Gloria asked first as Maggie nodded.

"He hasn't come around yet but I expect he will soon since we started treatment. It's already reversing the affects of the poison."

"How's the other people?" Hannibal asked curiously as Maggie suddenly looked distressed.

"The vice chairmen of the Joint Chiefs Of Staff died a few hours ago and two others are in critical condition," Maggie replied quietly. "The President is being treated at home and I've been told that he should pull though."

"Sounds like Faceman and Carla were lucky," BA said as Maggie nodded in agreement.

"Very lucky," Maggie said taking Gloria's hand. "C'mon, I'll take you to his room in the ICU."

Where am I, Face thought as he floated on a wave toward consciousness. The last thing he remembered was Carla collapsing in the limo and he was deathly afraid the same thing was going to happen to him but he felt fine. Or did he? Internally taking stock, the first thing he realized was that he couldn't quite feel his body which immediately sent him into panic mode since the last time that happened, he'd been injured and temporarily paralyzed from the waist down.

Gloria stood with her back toward the bed by the window in Face's room watching the rain as it fell on the city. It had been several hours since Maggie had first brought her to his room and he still he had not awakened yet. With a sigh, she returned to her seat next to his bed and took his hand in hers. When his eyes suddenly opened revealing the panic that he was feeling, she got to her feet and bent over him so that he was looking right at her. "Oh, baby," she said gently stroking his face. "What's wrong?"

"Why can't I move?" he asked excitedly which in turn made the alarms on his equipment suddenly go off.

"Hold on and I'll get Maggie," Gloria said quickly leaning down to kiss his cheek.

Face closed his eyes as a wave of vertigo suddenly spun the bed completely around. "Make it stop," he whispered.

"What stop, Face?" Maggie asked softly as she leaned over him.

"Dizzy," he replied without opening his eyes.

"I know," Maggie said soothingly. "I'll have a nurse give you something to help."

"I'm paralyzed?" Face said concerned as the panic in his eyes showed when he opening them to find the doctor gently smiling at him.

"It's temporary," Maggie replied with a grin. "An effect of the poison. You should start to feel things again in a day or two, okay?"

"Okay," Face said closing his eyes again and Maggie could tell by his breathing that he had gone back to sleep.

She indicated with her head that Gloria should follow her out into the hall where Ellen, Hannibal and BA were all waiting for news. "I should have known that when he woke up, he might panic from not being able to move and that's what happened, he thought he was paralyzed again," Maggie said as Ellen gasped sadly. "I told him it's only temporary and that seemed to calm him down for now but I hesitate to leave him alone because the next time he wakes up, he might not remember our conversation and do it all over again."

Hannibal nodded before he looked at BA. "You take the girls home to get some rest and I'll stay with Face tonight," Hannibal said as BA agreed.

"No, I'm going to stay to so I can check on Carla," Maggie said firmly. "I can catch a nap in the writing room later.

"Alright," Hannibal said with a smile as BA, Ellen and Gloria went down the hallway to the elevators.

Hannibal stretched in the chair next to Face's bed later that night before getting up to stretch his legs. A soft moan from the bed brought the colonel back down into his seat as his former Lieutenant started to come around.

"Hey, kid," Hannibal said once he opened his eyes. "Feeling any better?"

"Not really...kinda feeling like...I might be sick," Face said as his face literally turned a palish grey.

"Okay, kid," Hannibal said racing for the door. "Just hold on!"

Within moments, he returned practically dragging Maggie along with him. "Blood and guts, I'm your man!" Hannibal said seriously. "But, this is your domain, Mo."

Maggie snorted as she held Face's head over a basin and the colonel raced back out the door. "Remind me never to have kids with that man," she mumbled as Face collapsed back onto the bed spent from the exertion of vomiting.

"Am I going to die now?" Face asked with as much humor as he could muster.

"Hardly," Maggie said with a grin as she cleaned him up. "I know it feels like you're going to but I assure you, you're not."

*Sorry I don't seem to be able to reply to individual reviews right now but I do appreciate each and everyone of them and when the system returns to normal I will do my best to reply :)


	15. Chapter 15

"What's the final tally?" Carla asked sitting on her bed a week later as Face looked over his notes from where he sat by her side.

"The Chairman, Vice Chairman, Chief Of Naval Operations and the Director Of The Joint Staff are all dead," he said rubbing his forehead. "Eight in all we're sick, treated and released, with two still in ICU in critical condition."

"Wow," Carla said shaking her head. "I can't believe Trigorin did that. From everything daddy told me about him, he just didn't seem capable."

"Times change and people change, my dear," Stockwell said stepping into the room as Carla's face lit up in excitement."

"Daddy!" she said standing up and reaching for her father who indulged her with a warm embrace.

Face suddenly felt like an interloper as his father and sister shared the tender moment before Stockwell broke the embrace and turned to him. "How are you, son?"

"Better," Face said relaxing a little. "Maggie said, we could go home today."

"Yes, I know," Stockwell said with a slight smile. "That's why, I came along."

"Okay," Maggie said walking into the room followed by Hannibal. "Here's the discharge papers," she said waving a few sheets of paper in front of Face and Carla. "All I need is your signatures and we'll be ready to break out of here!"

"Gimme," Face said eagerly signing the paper. "Let's get out of here, before someone changes their mind. I've never felt like such a genuine pig in my life!"

"Thallium poisoning is not something the medical community deals with everyday so it was kind of exciting to have the opportunity to study the effect," Maggie said with a devilish grin as Face and Carla both shot her nasty looks. "What?"

"I'm so glad our vomiting and not being able to move for three days was so interesting to you, Doc," Face said sarcastically. "I'm just sorry that either of us didn't keel over so you could donate our body to science!"

"Maybe next time, huh," Maggie replied with a laugh as Face grinned.

"Trigorin won't get a next time," he mumbled while handing her the discharge paper. "Let's go!"

Hannibal exchanged glances with Stockwell who only shrugged as they headed down the hallway toward the elevators. "What's that supposed to mean?" The colonel asked as they stepped inside the first available lift.

"It means that I want Trigorin," Face said angrily. "And, I'm going to do everything I can to find him!"

"It sounds like, you're talking about revenge, Face," Hannibal replied in shock.

"Maybe, I am," Face said leaving the elevator first.

Later that night, Stockwell waited until the house was quiet and everyone was asleep before slowly making his way to the study. He knew that his son had changed the command codes per his request when he had taken over but Carla's had remained the same and it was those that he used to bring up the computer. After Face and Carla had been released and his son vowed revenge against Trigorin, he knew it was time to act. He would not allow Trigorin to hurt his family any longer or Face to be hurt again. Not after all he'd been though to get them to this point.

Inputting the number into the computer that he knew by heart, he waited for the call to connect and Ivan's surprised expression fill the screen.

"Well, well, we'll," Trigorin said with a sneer. "I see you're still alive my old partner."

"And just as dangerous," Stockwell said angrily. "This cat and mouse game is between us! Leave my family out of it brown fox or I will hunt you down!"

"Give me what I want and I will consider it," Trigorin said as Stockwell leaned back in the chair.

"Never," he snarled. "It's treason!"

Trigorin laughed as he peered into the screen. "What's more important old man, your country or your family!"

"Alright, damn you!" Stockwell said in defeat. "But, I'll need time to get the documents together."

"I'll give you a month's respite before I strike again and make no mistakes," Trigorin said harshly. "The next strike will be the last!"

Stockwell sighed angrily as the connection ended. One month didn't seem long enough to plan his next move but it would have to be, he could ill afford to mess this up.

Face tackled his morning routine with a vengeance like Gloria had never seen before. After having been laid up the entire week in the hospital, he was eager to get to the latest intelligence and see if anyone knew where Trigorin might be hiding. If being with Hannibal so many years had taught him anything, it was that anyone could hide in plain sight. So that was where he planned on looking first.

"Okay," Face said standing in front of the large screen television at the end of the study. On the screen was an arial view of the DC area. "Where has Trigorin been known to associate when he's in D.C.?"

"High class hotels," Carla said as Face made a list on paper. "Rental properties and Condos."

Stockwell had no intention of letting Face or anyone else know where to find Trigorin until he saw how driven his son has become about finding him. And, it may work to my advantage, he thought.

"No," he said from where he sat in a corner of the room and watched quietly. "Ivan wouldn't allow himself to be so noticeable. I think abandoned warehouse's is where you'll be likely find him."

"Then that's where we'll start," Face said with a nod aimed toward Stockwell. "Carla, bring up only abandoned warehouses in the DC area and let's see how many were talking about."

The screen flipped to show the position of the warehouse's as Carla circled all the known empty ones. "We're looking at about five," she said before zeroing in on all five.

"BA and I will go set up some surveillance on the warehouse's and let you know if we see any activity," Hannibal said as Face nodded his agreement.


	16. Chapter 16

After almost three weeks of surveillance in which Hannibal didn't see hide nor hair of Trigorin, Face decided it was time to move on and hope to come across the Russian later. As he had previously decided, now would be a good time for the trip to Aspen. He could hardly conceal his excitement as he made plans on the side. Carla finally caught on to what he was doing and offered to help without letting anyone else in the house know about it. Which, Face was eternally grateful for. When it came to putting scams together, he was a pro. Planning a wedding however was a totally different affair and one he wasn't used to doing for sure.

After the plans had been set, Face chose that night at dinner, which he had specially prepared, to ask everyone to accompany he and Gloria to Aspen.

"What's the special occasion?" Gloria asked as Face smiled.

"No special occasion," Face replied with a grin. "I just think, we should all go and enjoy ourselves. You know, a little skiing, fires on a cold night, hot chocolate, that sort a thing."

"Sounds wonderful," Ellen said jumping to her feet. "When do we go?"

"Tomorrow morning," Face replied while grinning at his younger sisters enthusiasm. "I want everyone to go," he said looking at Stockwell who only nodded. "Great, it's settled then! We'll leave in the morning."

Later that night in their room, Maggie watched Hannibal packing and smirked when he took his nicest suit from the closet. "Alright," she said when he looked up. "What's with the suit?"

"Can't I bring along a nice suit," he replied with a grin.

"You don't bring a suit anywhere, John," Maggie said with a laugh. "What gives?"

"I can't tell you," Hannibal said shaking his head. "It's a surprise, and you'll see it was worth the wait."

Maggie let the matter drop as she finished packing before heading into the kitchen for a cup of tea to help her sleep.

"Hey, Doc," Face said as she entered the kitchen to find him nursing a glass of milk.

"Better stay away from that stuff," Maggie said jokingly. "It'll kill you."

Face grinned as he reached for a cookie. "So I've heard," he said as Maggie put a kettle of water on the stove.

"What exactly are we going to Aspen for?" she asked point blank as Face balked.

"I told you," he said as Maggie crossed her arms and smiled.

"No, you told us what you wanted us to hear," she said giving him the eye. "What's the real reason?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Face said with a wink.

"Alright," Maggie said with a grin. "I like a challenge. Let me see if I can guess what you're up to."

"Go for it," Face said as Maggie closed her eyes in thought.

"If I had to put money on it," she said opening her eyes once again. "I'd say, you were wanting to get married there!"

"Hannibal told you!" Face said shaking his head. "I knew he couldn't keep a secret."

"He didn't," Maggie said excitedly. "I just guessed! Is it really true?"

"Yeah," Face said with a nod. "Gloria doesn't know yet, it's a surprise but I do want us to get married there. You won't tell her, will you?"

"Of course not!" Maggie said gabbing him in a bear hug. "I'm so happy for you! I can't believe it. You're really going to get married!"

"Yeah, I can hardly believe it myself," Face replied quietly as Maggie smiled.

"Don't worry, you and Gloria were made for each other," she said sensing his sudden apprehension. "A woman would be very lucky to have any of you guys!"

"Anyone but Hannibal maybe," Face teased as Maggie laughed.

"Watch it now," Maggie said with a grin. "I think, John'll end up coming around, it just takes some men longer than others that's all."

"I suppose so," Face said heading out of the kitchen. "See you in the morning, Doc."

"Goodnight," Maggie said finishing her tea before returning to her and Hannibal's room. He was already asleep as she crawled into the bed and snuggled up against his side. As much as she wanted to believe that he wanted to be with her, she was a little glad he had not asked for her hand as it would bring on a lot of questions she wasn't ready to answer.

The next morning, the excitement was electric as everyone hurried though they're last minute packing and a quick breakfast before a caravan of cars left the house with everyone and headed to the airport.

After a carefully planted sedative in BA's glass of milk at breakfast, everyone boarded the plane with no problem and within moments they were airborne.

Face spent the majority of the trip next to Gloria talking about the beauty of Aspen and how excited he was to share it with her and all they're friends. Grabbing her hand, he kissed it gently as the plane landed at the airport. Getting to his feet, Face looked around and smiled before pulling Gloria to her feet next to him.

"Now that were all here, I have a slight confession to make," he said smiling as he turned to his fiancée. "I have an ulterior motive for bringing everyone here."

"Alright," Gloria said returning his smile. "What is it?"

"Gloria," Face said squeezing her hand tightly. "Will you marry me?"

"Honey, you already asked me that," Gloria said giggling.

"I know," Face said grinning. "What I meant to say, is will you marry me now?"

"Now?" Gloria said meeting his eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Face said with a nod. "Of course, I'm serious! Will you marry me here in Aspen?"

"Yes," Gloria said smiling broadly as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'd marry you in an alley behind a dumpster as long as it meant we'd be together forever!"

*Sorry for the long delay since my last post but I've had an irregular heart beat my whole life and Friday I had some pretty strong chest pains that sent me to my cardiologist. After a stress test, he recommended a heart cath procedure to make sure I had no blockages which thankfully, I don't have. The chest pains are still there which could be acid reflux so my next apt we'll be discussing a endoscopy to make sure I don't have an ulcer or acid reflux disease. Bare with me, between my health, work and my family, writing is my only stress reliever so I'll be trying to do as much as possible :) *


	17. Chapter 17

While the girls went off in search of a wedding gown and bridesmaids dresses, Face and the rest of the guys headed to the large log cabin Carla had chosen for everyone to stay in. A lodge really, the massive gated estate came complete with a butler and cook, ten bedrooms, an indoor heated pool and hot tub. It was just the place he would have scammed for him and the guys back in their days on the run, he thought with a wistful grin as he looked around.

"What's on your mind, kid?" Hannibal said as Face smiled.

"Just thinking about how far we've come," he replied as Hannibal nodded.

"I know," Hannibal said toying with his cigar. "Murdock's married, has a kid and your about to be in the same exact situation. Now, if only BA would find himself a lady."

"What about you," Face teased as Hannibal smirked. "You know, Hannibal, a lady like Maggie isn't going to wait forever."

"I ain't the marrying type, Face," Hannibal said shaking his head.

"Why don't you let her decided that," Face said as Hannibal handed him a cigar.

"I'll think about it," he said with a laugh.

Carla, Maggie and Ellen all smiled at Gloria when she stepped out of the dressing room in the third dress she tried on. "That's it!" They squealed in unison as Gloria twirled around in the off white a line gown that accentuated her curves and the roundness of her belly.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Gloria said as Ellen nodded.

"My brother is going to love it," Ellen said giving her best friend and future sister in law a hug.

"I hope so," Gloria said looking at herself in the full length mirror. "I really can't wait to marry him!"

Face decided that it wasn't his place to try and persuade Hannibal into realizing what a mistake it would be to not make a commitment to Maggie. Instead, he wanted to focus on his plans for the wedding. He'd already implanted the thought into Hannibal's head, the rest was up to the Colonel.

When the girls had finished making they're purchases, they returned to the car to find the driver and the two ables accompanying them patiently waiting to bring them to the lodge.

Hannibal smiled when the girls walked in laden with packages from shopping. "Here, let me help," he said taking several of the bags.

Face came downstairs and laughed when Gloria rushed into his arms and kissed him passionately. "I love you so much," she said breaking the embrace. "Thank you for surprising me with our wedding like this!"

"I figured, you'd like it here," Face replied with a smirk.

"It's perfect," Gloria said with a nod as she looked at all their friends. "Absolutely perfect!"

"C'mon, Gloria," Ellen said taking her arm. "We need to go get you settled in my room!"

"Her room?" Face said with a laugh. "Why would she stay in your room?"

"You know," Ellen said looking at Gloria. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding you goof!"

"Sorry, honey but you and the guys are on your own tonight," Gloria said with a broad smile. "Maggie and Carla, me and Ellen are taking over the top part of the cabin until the wedding tomorrow."

"Yeah," Ellen said kissing his cheek. "Have a good night brother dear!"

"Uh, okay," Face said quietly as he watched Gloria walk away.

"Don't worry, kid," Hannibal said patting the younger man on the back. "You still got us!"

"That's right," Murdock said making a face. "On this, your last night as a free man!"

"Right," Face replied with a broad smile. "So why are we going to spend it here! C'mon, guys! We are going out on the town!"

A short while later as the car went though the gate of the lodge carrying, Hannibal, Face, BA, Murdock and Stockwell away, another car was parked just down the street and the occupant sat inside patiently waiting.

"This was a really good idea," Gloria said as the girls watched a movie and munched on popcorn. "I hope the guys are having a good time."

"I'm wondering if Face is going to be sober enough for the wedding tomorrow," Ellen said with a laugh as Maggie smirked knowingly.

"He will be, John will see to that," she said with a grin.

"Templeton can be very impulsive, can't he?" Gloria said as the girls all started to laugh. "But, that's what I love about him!"

Maggie nodded as she got to her feet. "More popcorn, girls?"

"Yes!" they chorused as Maggie headed toward the kitchen.

Dumping the popcorn kernels into the oil, she placed it on the stove and waited for it to heat up and start popping. A noise from behind her made her freeze as a cold voice whispered in her ear. "Make a sound and I'll kill whoever comes down those stairs!"

"Why are you here?" Maggie hissed angrily. "I told you, I'd do what you wanted but you had to give me the time to do it!"

"Time is a commodity I don't have, Doctor," the disembodied voice replied harshly. "Take care of the General like you promised or I will follow though on my threat!"

"All right," Maggie said with a firm nod. "After the wedding, it'll be done!"

"It better be," the voice replied from a distance as Ellen came bounding down the stairs.

"Need some help?" she said as Maggie stepped away from locking the door leading to the outside.

"Yeah," she said handing the younger woman some soda before getting the popcorn. "Let's go back upstairs."


	18. Chapter 18

As Hannibal entered the lodge later with Stockwell and the rest of the team, he couldn't help but notice the feeling that they were being watched. It was normal for a few of the ables to come and go and so he didn't think anything of the fact that at least two were in the house when they went in.

"How'd things go tonight?" Hannibal asked the one able standing in the kitchen as he walked in.

"Fine, Colonel," the man replied as Hannibal nodded. "Everything's quiet."

Hannibal nodded his head as he watched the able leave to make his rounds. He knew the vetting process each guard went though first hand since Face had taken over because he helped put it together. So he wasn't at all sure where the uneasy feelings he had were coming from.

"You're back?" Maggie said coming down the stairs with Templeton in her arms whom she handed off to his father. "Gloria and Ellen just went to bed and I think this little guy is hungry."

"I'll take care of him," Murdock said heading into the kitchen.

"I think, I'm turning in," Face said wearily. "Big day tomorrow."

"I'm with Faceman," BA said in agreement before they both headed upstairs leaving Hannibal and Maggie alone.

"Did you have fun?" Maggie asked as Hannibal grinned.

"Sure we did," he said looking around. "Anything happen here tonight?"

"No, why?" Maggie replied uneasily.

"I don't know," he said with a shrug. "I just got a bad feeling that's all."

"Don't worry," Maggie said hooking her arm in his. "Everything's fine. Let's go to bed, okay?"

"Okay," Hannibal replied leaning in to give her a kiss in the lips. "You sure know how to put my mind at ease, MO."

After Hannibal had fallen asleep, Maggie quietly retrieved a package from her medical bag before returning to the kitchen. It had arrived innocently enough in the mail for her but she knew as she opened it, the contents inside were anything but innocent. She held up a vial of the strongest neurotoxin she'd ever used and took a deep breath. The affects on the victim would be quick and virtually painless which she was grateful for. Given while asleep, no one would question the death the next day. Everyone would just assume the General died in his sleep. Now, all she had to do was wait for the right moment to administer it.

"I was hoping, I'd find you alone a moment," the able said quietly as he entered the kitchen. "You have everything you need?"

"Yes," Maggie said slipping the vial into her pocket. "You can tell your boss, it'll be done by tomorrow night and then he can release my family!"

"That's the agreement, Doctor," the able said handing her a Polaroid picture. "This was taken today. As you can see, your husband and son remain unharmed."

Maggie snatched the photo from him and closed her eyes before focusing on the picture. "Just make sure they stay that way or the deals off!"

"We'll keep our end of the bargain," he said taking the photo back and putting it into the pocket of his jacket. "As long as you keep your end!"

Face straightened his tie before turning around at the light wrapping on his bedroom door the next morning. "Come in," he said as the door opened and Stockwell walked in. "What can I do for you, Hunt?"

"I just wanted a moment to give you something that my father gave to me the day I graduated from West Point," Stockwell said gently handing Face a vintage gold pocket watch. "I never married but I thought this would be a special enough occasion to warrant such a gift and I hope you'll accept it."

"It's very nice," Face said admiring the craftsmanship of the piece. "But, I cant take this. It's very expensive and must hold some sentimental value to you."

"No," Stockwell replied sadly. "Not exactly sentimental. Please, I want you to have it."

"Alright," Face said as Stockwell smiled broadly. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, son," he replied before pulling out a picture from his pocket. "This was my father," he said handing the old black and white photo to Face. "I wanted you to see it for obvious reasons."

Face couldn't help but let out a little gasp of air as he looked at the almost mirror image of himself. "I thought, I resembled my mother but looking at this, I can clearly see where my looks come from."

"I have much more to show you when we get back to Langley," Stockwell said putting the picture away. "But, today is all about you and Gloria!"

"Thank you," Face said honestly. "Having my family here on such an important day means everything to me."

"Your welcome," Stockwell said checking the time on his watch. "We should go. You need to be at the chapel first."

"It is getting that time, isn't it," Face said with a smile.

"Are you ready?" Stockwell replied with a nod as Face sighed.

"Very," he said happily. "I love Gloria with all my heart and I can't wait to make her my wife."

"Then you're in luck," Stockwell said mischievously. "I hear she's already got a dress and is ready to say, I do."


	19. Chapter 19

"Nervous?" Hannibal asked as Face paced the small chapel.

"Nervous, no," Face said with a sigh. "Excited, I think is more what I'm feeling."

"Well," Hannibal said with a grin. "I've got something that I think will excite you even more."

"What's that?" Face said as Hannibal walked to the front door of the chapel.

"My wedding present to you," the Colonel said opening the door as Father Magill walked in.

Standing at the alter a few moments later, Face had to forcibly remind himself to breathe as Gloria walked toward him on Hannibal's arm. He'd given a lot of thought to who he wanted standing beside him today and after a talk with the colonel, they both agreed that it should be his father. It had been Gloria's idea to honor Hannibal by having him walk her down the aisle as her own father had already passed. She couldn't imagine a more beautiful day for her wedding. While the ground still had snow on it, the air wasn't anymore crisp than a cold autumn day and the sun shown brightly outside. The simple rustic charm inside the chapel was just as she had hoped it'd be the first time she seen it when they pulled up in the limo.

"Who gives this woman in marriage?" Father's Magill asked as Hannibal smiled.

"I do," he said before placing Gloria's hand in Face's and then taking his place beside Maggie.

Face smiled broadly as Gloria took his other hand and a step toward him. While Father Magill spoke about the sacred covenant of marriage and asked if anyone objected, Face never took his eyes off the woman that was about to become his wife. As she answered the Father's question, he suddenly found it to be his turn.

"Do you, Templeton, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and bad, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

For the briefest moment, all his past relationships flashed before his eyes and while he thought, he'd miss them, he suddenly found that he didn't. "I do," Face said with a firm nod knowing that Gloria was now the only woman for him.

As the rings were being exchanged, Father Magill continued. "In giving and receiving these rings, you acknowledge that your lives will remain joined in one unbroken circle, wherever you go, you will always return to your shared life together."

Face gently squeezed Gloria's hands as Magill took one step forward. "By the power vested in me by God and man, I now pronounce you husband and wife. What god has joined together, let no man put asunder!"

Face didn't wait for him to say, you may now kiss the bride as he eagerly captured Gloria's lips in a passionate kiss. The chapel and everyone around them seemed to suddenly disappear as he deepened the kiss. The spell was only broken when Gloria turned to embrace Ellen in a hug as Hannibal clapped Face on the back.

"I'm proud of you, Face," he said with a grin as Stockwell came up behind him.

"So am I, son," he said shaking Face's hand.

"Thank you," Face replied with a smile at both men. "It means a lot to me that both of you are here."

"Congratulations, my boy," Father Magill said shaking Face's hand.

"Thank you, Father," Face replied happily. "I'm really glad you could be here to do this for me."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," Magill said with a broad smile. "I pray you and your wife will forever find happiness with each other."

"We will, Father," Face replied meekly. "With your blessing."

"You've always had it, Templeton," Magill said as Face embraced him in a hug.

As Stockwell watched the two men talking, he realized that the Father was closer to his son than anyone. The father raised him after Samantha left him at the orphanage, Magill knew Face better than even Hannibal and that could work to Stockwell's advantage. Vowing to take a few moments to speak with the priest before he left, Stockwell walked over and congratulated Gloria with a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "Welcome to my family," he whispered as Gloria smiled.

"Thank you," she said looking in Face's direction. "It really means a lot to Templeton that he knows the truth."

"And, I plan on telling him much more of the truth," Stockwell said with a nod. "As soon a we return to Langley."

"More?" Gloria said as the reporter in her sudden became curious. "What else is there?"

Stockwell smiled at his new daughter in law. "I would love to tell you, my dear but it's for him to hear first."

"My curiosity will get the best of me," Gloria said with a grin. "But, I will wait until you've spoken to my husband."

"I like that," Face said coming up behind Gloria. "How's my wife feeling?"

"Wonderful," Gloria said turning in his arms. "I love you so much!"

"And, I love you," Face replied as Stockwell cleared his voice.

"I think, everyone's ready to head back to the lodge for the reception," he said as Face took Gloria's hand.

"Then, let's not keep them waiting," he said squeezing his wife's hand.


	20. Chapter 20

The reception back at the lodge was a simple enough affair which Stockwell had the presence of mind to have catered so everyone could enjoy themselves with out the fuss of serving and having to clean up later.

Father Magill talked with Face and Gloria at length before he mingled with the rest of the house.

Meanwhile, Maggie did her best to be as normal as possible around everyone but she did everything she could to avoid any real conversations and no one seemed to notice her odd behavior except Hannibal. He mistook it for her desire to have a commitment from him which he had been avoiding. Resigned to have a frank discussion with her later about his feeling and intentions, he avoided her as much as she avoided him.

Maggie's nervousness over the plans she'd made for later was what kept her apart from the others, not her feelings for Hannibal. Besides, she was quite sure that after she'd put her plan into action, not only would things be over between her and the colonel but she was sure no one else in the house would went to have anything more to do with her either. It would be extremely hurtful but necessary if she wanted to save her family.

As the evening slowly came to an end, Face showed Father Magill to a spare bedroom before heading to his own where Gloria had already gone before him. Standing up when he entered the room and shut the door behind him, Gloria grinned when he turned around.

"I didn't think you'd ever get up here," she said impatiently turning her back on him. "I can't get out of this wedding dress without help!"

"Well then, my wife," Face said with a laugh before reaching up to undo the many buttons and claps holding the dress together. "Let me help you out of that dress."

After the catering company left, Hannibal made sure the lodge was secure and that the ables were patrolling before heading to his room. Stepping inside, he found Maggie already in bed and asleep. Climbing in beside her, he sighed before closing his eyes. Their talk would have to wait until tomorrow, he thought before sleep finally took over.

It took everything Maggie had to wait for Hannibal's breathing to slow and him to start snoring before she quickly slid out of bed. She couldn't allow her feelings for John to stop what she was about to do so every moment she spent in that bed with him just about broke her heart.

Leaving the bedroom, she encountered the able who was her contact with Trigorin. "Everyone's in bed and the house is quiet," he said as Maggie nodded. "As soon as the General's dead, I'll take you to your husband and son."

"Fine," Maggie said pulling out the syringe from her pocket. "I'll be long gone in the morning and no one will know what happened!"

The able nodded and kept a look out as Maggie silently slipped into Stockwell's room. She had told the able in setting up her plans to slip a sedative into the General's drink that evening. She was relieved to find it obviously had been done because he didn't even flinch as she injected the contents of the syringe into his arm. Completely out of it, Stockwell was oblivious to what had just been done to him. Maggie stood by his side long enough to hear his breathing slow to nothing before leaving the room.

"It's been done," she said as the able looked inside to find the General not moving.

"Good," he said with a broad smile. "Trigorin will be happy with us both."

"I don't care about your bosses happiness," Maggie hissed. "Now, bring me to my family!"

Hannibal reached over the next morning expecting to feel Maggie beside him but came up empty handed instead. He looked around the room with blurry eyes before figuring out she wasn't there. That was the first shock, the second was Carla screaming at the top of her lungs for her father. The colonel threw on some clothes before racing down the hallway to where Carla stood sobbing outside Stockwell's door.

"He's dead!" She screamed as Hannibal stepped into the doorway.

"Where's Maggie?" He asked after seeing the General's still form in the bed with no one else inside.

"She's not with you?" Carla had the presence of mind to ask as Hannibal shook his head no.

Before Hannibal could wonder where the doctor was, most of the house had heard Carla's screams and had all descended on Stockwell's room.

The colonel fell back onto his medical training, stepping inside the room, he went to Stockwell's side and checked for a pulse or any signs of breathing. Finding none, he got to his feet and shook his head no as Face stood silently in the doorway. "Sorry, kid," Hannibal said helplessly as Face nodded before turning around.

Ellen was doing her best to comfort Carla and Face worried she may have an epileptic seizure due to finding their father deceased but before he could think about calming her down he looked at Father Magill. "Father," he said quietly. "Will you administer last rites before we call the authorities?"

"Of course, my boy," Father Magill said before moving into the room.

"Where's Maggie?" Face asked Ellen while looking concerned at Carla.

"No one knows," Hannibal said stepping out of the room. "Something's definitely going on here."


	21. Chapter 21

Maggie waited just long enough to make sure her husband and son were going to be alright before stepping outside the hospital. Looking around, she saw neither Stockwell's able or Trigorin himself. She bypassed the car Trigorin had left them to make their getaway in, incase it had a homing device on it, choosing instead to take a cab back to the lodge. She only hoped it wasn't to late to try to make amends for what she'd done.

Father Magill finished his last prayer before he looked over to where Face was seated next to his father, rosary in hand, he had his eyes closed and the priest knew he was silently reciting the rosary.

"I'm sorry you're in pain, my son," the elderly man said putting a hand on Face's shoulder. "Were you and your father able to make amends with one another?"

"Some what, Father," Face replied sadly while he fingered the beads. "We didn't talk as much as we should have and that's my fault. I should have given him the chance when I had it and now, it's to late."

Hannibal was surprised to see a cab pull up outside and Maggie get out. Opening the front door, his eyes made contact with hers as she hurriedly entered the lodge. "Where have you been?" he demanded as Maggie brushed past him.

"I'll explain in a minute," she said rushing toward the stairs.

Hannibal exploded in a rage and grabbed her arm before she got halfway up the staircase. "You'll tell me now, MO!"

"If you want to save Stockwell's life, you'll let go of me, John!"

"What are you talking about," Hannibal said releasing her arm. "Stockwell's dead! And, you obviously had something to do with it!"

"It's not what you think," Maggie replied before continuing up the stairs. Seeing Murdock coming toward her at the commotion in the hallway, Maggie turned back to Hannibal. "It's about the CIA's covert operations, Murdock can tell you!"

Hannibal looked at the Captain who meet Maggie's eyes. "I thought we agreed..."

"I can't hide it anymore," Maggie said defensively. "I used the neurotoxin on Stockwell!"

"She's right, Colonel," Murdock said firmly. "Shes the only one that can help him now!"

"Alright," Hannibal said against his better judgement. "But, I expect some answers as soon as your done!"

Bursting into Stockwell's room, Maggie saw Father Magill trying to comfort an obviously bereaved Face which she knew was her fault. If this didn't work, she thought, how could she face any of them but most especially, Face. "Murdock," Maggie barked pointing toward the closet. "You'll find a portable oxygen concentrator, a crash cart and my medical bag inside!"

"Got it!" he said opening the door and pulling out the necessary medical equipment as Maggie moved to Stockwell's side and ripped open his shirt. Murdock raced over with her medical bag which she opened and pulled out a stethoscope, blood pressure cuff and syringe kit.

"What are you doing?" Face asked looking as lost as Hannibal did.

"Hopefully, saving his life!" Maggie said looking up from listening to Stockwell's chest. "Listen," she ordered as Face allowed her to put the stethoscope into his ears. At first, he heard nothing and then out of the blue, one solid heartbeat.

"He's alive!" Face said pulling the device from his ears. "I don't understand! Who did this?"

"I did," Maggie explained while she readied a syringe. "It's a strong neurotoxin that I helped develop years ago but, I'm trying to reverse it now."

Face grabbed her wrist before she could use the syringe. "How do I know you're telling the truth, Doc?" he said looking into her eyes. "Maybe, you came back to finish the job!"

"Have I ever asked you to trust me?" Maggie said meeting his eyes when he shook his head no. "I'm asking you now. Please, trust me!"

Face released his grip on her wrist when Murdock brought over the oxygen and crash cart. "She knows what she's doing," he said with a nod toward Maggie. "I know because she did the same thing to me!" Hannibal and Face exchanged glances before Murdock looked up to find them both staring at him. "It was during my CIA days, it's not something we were ever supposed to share."

Face turned back to watch in shock as Maggie suddenly plunged the syringe directly into Stockwell's chest just over his heart. Emptying the contents into the General, the doctor pulled out the empty syringe before hooking up a heart monitor and slipping the oxygen mask over his face. "Now we wait," Maggie said watching the monitor and praying she wasn't to late.

"Why, Doc?" Face said as the shock of the past few moments started to wear off.

Carla and Ellen suddenly showed up at Stockwell's door as the heart monitor's beeping started to noticeably increase. "That's it," Maggie said increasing the oxygen level. "The adrenaline seems to be working."

"Daddy's alive?" Carla said as Face nodded.

"Apparently, Maggie's got some explaining to do," he said slightly harsh as the doctor ignored the comment to apply pressure along Stockwell's body.

"What are you doing?" Ellen asked as Maggie looked up.

"I have to get the blood in his body moving to work out the toxin," she said evenly. "We'll know in a few hours if this is going to work or not."

"And, if it don't?" Face asked as Maggie sighed.

"He'll remain comatose and eventually his organs will shut down and he'll die anyway," Maggie replied softly. "Trigorin had my family, Face. The only way he would release them is if I agreed to kill the General."

"Your family?" Hannibal said stepping forward.

"Hannibal," BA said stepping into the room. "There's a man and a kid at the door looking for Maggie."

"My husband, Tom and my son Ian," Maggie said meeting his eyes. "I'm still married, John. That's why, I never wanted to discuss our relationship. There were questions, I couldn't answer. I'm sorry."

"Let them in, BA," Hannibal said never taking his eyes off Maggie. "Doctor Sullivan will be packing and leaving with them!"


	22. Chapter 22

Maggie's jaw dropped as Hannibal turned and walked away. So that was how it was going to be? If she was so easy to dismiss then it was obvious to her that Hannibal didn't really love her as she thought because if he did, he would have given her time to explain herself.

"Maggie," Ellen said quietly as the Doctor quickly wiped away a tear.

"It's fine," she said returning her focus to the patient. "I guess...I really didn't expect anything less."

"How's he doing?" Carla asked as Maggie finished checking Stockwell's blood pressure.

"It's coming up albeit slowly but it's getting higher and that's the most important thing," Maggie said meeting all three sets of eyes. "I really am sorry for what I did."

"We can discuss it later," Face said getting to his feet. "We should go check and make sure Hannibal and your husband don't kill each other."

"That would probably be a good idea," Maggie said sullenly.

"Is it safe to leave him?" Face asked looking down at his father who was still unconscious.

"We'll stay with him," Ellen said looking at her sister. "I'll come get you right away if there's any changes."

"Yes," Maggie said with a slight nod. "I think for the moment at least, he'll be fine."

Face walked Maggie down stairs to find BA playing a game of checkers with a boy around the age of ten who ran into the doctor's arms. "Face," Maggie said with a slight smile. "This is my son Ian."

"Hello, Ian," Face said putting out his hand for the boy to shake. With Maggie's hair color and eyes, it was easy to see how handsome the boy would eventually become. "Nice looking boy, Doc."

"Thank you," Maggie said looking at her son. "Where's your father?"

"Him and some guy named, John are walking out back," Ian said before returning to his game.

"Should we?" Face said as Maggie sighed. "I suppose."

"And that's the story, Colonel," Tom said as Hannibal rubbed his forehead. "You have to know, there's nothing between Maggie and I anymore. We've only stayed together for our son and that's the honest truth."

"I appreciate you telling me, Mr. Sullivan," Hannibal said shaking the man's hand as Maggie and Face stepped out the back door.

"Tom," Maggie said as the man wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You shouldn't have taken a chance to come here. Trigorin is still a threat to you and Ian."

"I couldn't just take Ian and run without letting him see you first, Mags," Tom replied softly. "He needs his mom!"

"And, I need him to be safe," Maggie replied angrily.

"I agree with Maggie," Face said with a sideways glance toward Hannibal. "At least let me set you and Ian up with some security."

"Tom," Maggie said nodding toward Face. "This is Templeton Peck, head of the EIA."

"Mr. Peck," Tom said shaking Face's hand. "I appreciate the offer but I don't want to expose Ian to any more unnecessary risks. This whole experience has been traumatic enough so far."

"He looks like he's handled it well, Mr. Sullivan," Hannibal said with a wiry grin.

"Thanks to his mother's training," Tom replied looking adoringly at Maggie. "We never knew if the government would come take us away so we always had to be prepared for just such an event."

"Take you away?" Face asked looking directly at Maggie. "Why would 'our' government be out to get you?"

"Haven't you ever wondered why I would settle in a small out of the way town like Bad Rock?" Maggie replied meeting his eyes. "Let's just say, I left the CIA on my own terms not theirs and well, they're not very happy about it."

"I could imagine not," Face said with a sigh as he ran a hand though his hair. "I think it's time you filled us in on what happened, Doc."

"And, Murdock's involvement as well," Hannibal said harshly as Maggie nodded.

"I'd like to check on Stockwell first," Maggie replied evenly as Face nodded in agreement. "Then we'll have that discussion I promised you."

"Alright," Face said crossing his arms. "But, it's getting late, I think Tom and Ian should consider staying here tonight."

"Fine with me, Mags," Tom said to Maggie's chagrin. "Besides, it looks like there might be a storm coming in."

"I'll have Carla set them up with a room while you check on my father," Face said with a nod as Maggie agreed. "And, then we'll meet in the family room for that talk."

Maggie was relieved to see that Stockwell's vital signs had vastly improved from the last time she checked. Confident that the General would recover from the neurotoxin, she dialed down the oxygen level and checked his reflexes. "I'm positive, he'll recover," she said looking at Father Magill who sat by the General's side.

"Thank god," he said making the sign of the cross.

"Yes," she said breathing a sigh of relief.

As she headed down to the family room, Maggie believed Stockwell's recovery was imperative if she was to have any future with Hannibal and keep Face's trust. The Colonel's eyes seemed to bore into her very soul as she stepped timidly into the family room. "Hunt's doing much better," she announced to the family members assembled in the room. "I feel confident he'll make a complete recovery."

There were murmurs of relief from everyone before Maggie spoke again but this time it was directly to Hannibal. "Before I tell you everything, I want you to know that I'm not asking for forgiveness because forgiveness starts with myself and I cant forgive what I did so how can I expect any of you to forgive me. But, I did what I did to save my family, nothing more than you would have done if it had been Face, Murdock or BA."

"We could have helped! You should have trusted us and you should have confided in me, MO," Hannibal said angrily. "I don't think, I know you anymore."

"Maybe, you never did, John!" Maggie spat angrily. "There are things in my past that I didn't want anyone to know, least of all you."

Face couldn't believe the sudden animosity between Hannibal and Maggie and decided he needed to be the voice of reason. "Listen, Doc," he said gently. "I know you did it to protect your family and while I agree with you that anyone of us would have done the same, I really hope that if ever you find yourself in the same situation, you'll come to us first."

"I will," Maggie said quietly. "Promise."

"Good," Face said with a nod. "Now, I think it's time we hear the whole story, don't you?"

Maggie nodded before she looked to where Murdock was seated next to Ellen. "Murdock," Maggie said as he looked up. "I won't be able to do this if you don't agree."

"It's fine," Murdock said squeezing Ellen's hand as he meet her eyes. "I'm sane now."


	23. Chapter 23

Ellen smiled as she squeezed his hand. "I know you are," she said encouragingly.

"But, it wasn't always that way," Murdock said nervously. "I remember going to the psych ward the first time, it was...scary."

"It's okay, honey," Ellen said concerned. "You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to."

"No," Murdock said shaking his head. "I think, I need to," he said looking up at everyone. "It has to do with Maggie and my time in the CIA."

"What does your time in the psychiatric ward have to do with Maggie?" Hannibal asked as Murdock began to rock back and forth.

"Because," Maggie said closing her eyes. What she was about to reveal may end any chances of reconciliation with Hannibal. "What I did to him...my experiments, they are the reason why Murdock ended up in the ward in the first place."

"What!" Hannibal asked in shock before turning on her. "How!"

"I worked in the CIA's medical division," Maggie said slowly. "My experiments were neurological in nature. I was testing certain drugs on candidates that were susceptible to suggestions and Murdock was one of those candidates."

"Oh my god," Face said in disbelief. "I sure wasn't expecting that!"

"Neither was I," Hannibal said looking over at Murdock.

"That ain't cool, mama," BA said looking from Maggie to Murdock. "Yer the reason this crazy fool became a crazy fool!"

"I'm afraid so," Maggie replied casting her eyes downward so she didn't have to make contact with anyone.

"You going to be alright, Captain?" Hannibal asked shaking his head. He couldn't believe what he'd just been told and it floored him.

"Yes, sir," Murdock replied taking a deep breath before looking at Maggie. "Please, you need to go on."

"After the neurological experiments came the neurotoxin experiment that almost killed him," Maggie said stiffly still avoiding eye contact with Hannibal. It would kill her if all she saw now was hatred and not love. "After that, I'd had enough! I took Murdock out of the center and checked him into the psychiatric ward before going on the run. I had just given birth to Ian and I begged Tom to take him away to a place I wouldn't know about and then I settled in Bad Rock. The townspeople didn't ask a lot of question and mostly paid for my services in cash so I had no need to use my social security number or file taxes. I've been living under the radar for almost ten years and then, Trigorin found out about my past and my family."

"It's not really her fault, Colonel," Murdock said looking at Hannibal. "I volunteered for the experiments because the CIA said, it would make me a better pilot."

"The hell it ain't," Hannibal said sternly as Maggie looked defeated. "I don't know anyone that would stoop so low as to come into my family knowing what you did and keep it from all of us, that takes a lot of nerve."

"I guess, I deserved that," she said quietly. "After all, I took an oath to first do no harm. But, I didn't know who you were until Murdock showed up that day in Bad Rock to give blood to BA. Once I realized who he was, I asked him not to tell because of my feelings for you and he agreed."

"So that explains your connection to Murdock," Face said still in shock. "Tell us what happened with Trigorin."

"I got a phone call late one night a couple of weeks ago and at first, I didn't take it seriously when the man on the other end told me he was working for a powerful man that wanted me to do a job for him or he would kidnap my family," Maggie said with a sigh. "I called Tom and he said, everything was fine. No one had approached him or Ian about anything to do with me so I forgot about the call."

"Then what, Doc?" Face said pacing back and forth in front of where Maggie sat. If he was to help salvage any relationship that the Doctor and Hannibal might have after this, he needed to know the whole truth.

"One of the ables approached me in the house and said he worked for Trigorin and that I was to do as I was told or he would expose my past to Carla," she replied wringing her hands together nervously.

"That's impossible," Carla said looking up at her older brother. "You know the vetting process we use. There's no way an able could be one of Trigorin's men. She has to be lying!"

"I swear it's true," Maggie said looking at Face directly. "Check the staff, he took me to Tom and Ian last night before taking off! You're missing one and don't even know it!"

"Carla," Face said with a nod as his sister got up to go confirm it with the staff.

"After the able told me Trigorin had my family," Maggie continued. "He said, the only way to get them back alive was to kill the General. I knew, Trigorin wouldn't have any problem with carrying out the threat if I didn't show the able that Stockwell was dead and that's when I contacted an old friend in the CIA and got a sample of my neurotoxin. After having used it on Murdock, I took a guess about the dosage in order to make him appear to be dead to anyone that wasn't medically trained."

"She's right," Carla said rushing into the room with a file. "Able six is gone, this is the file we have on him."

Face opened the file and looked at the man's picture. He remembered him moving around the inside of the house in Langley and the lodge but nothing he did ever stood out or drew any attention. "Hannibal," Face said handing the file to the Colonel. "From now on, I want Hannibal in charge of security," he said looking at Carla. "Make sure he has the clearance and access to the computer and files we have on all the ables currently working for us."

"Yes, sir," Carla agreed with a nod before retaking her seat.

Face rubbed his forehead thoughtfully before he looked back at Maggie. "And, if you'd been wrong, my father would be dead, correct?"

"Yes," Maggie whispered. She had no reason to hide anything now. And, she owed it to him to tell the truth.

"I sure wish you'd come to us before it got to this point, Doc," Face said with an exasperated sigh. "That being said, I believe you're telling the truth. As for what happened in the past, I don't think any of us can say, we didn't make mistakes during our military careers. If Murdock can forgive you then I don't have the right to say that I don't. But, what happened with Stockwell is truly unforgivable. You of all people, I've confided in you, you know the sacrifices I've made when it comes to my family and he's the only one I have left. If he'd died before I had a chance to really know him...let's just say, it's going to take a lot of time and trust on all our parts to accept what's happened."

"I understand," Maggie said quietly. She expected Hannibal's anger but the utter pain of betrayal that Face conveyed cut her more deeply than anything Hannibal could do to her. She would have done anything to keep from hurting any of them but most of all him. He'd already lost so much and she didn't realize what an impact her actions would have on him. "I can only say, how sorry I am that I let this happen and as I said before, I don't expect anyone's forgiveness."

Face nodded. "It's late," he said looking at the others. "I think we should all get some rest."

The consensus among the rest of the room was in agreement as Maggie sat stone faced while everyone but Hannibal filed out. "I'll take a spare room tonight and move my things to it in the morning," he said coldly. "As soon as the weather clears, I want you and your family to leave."

"I still love you, John," Maggie said softly as Hannibal sighed.

"That's your problem," he said harshly before leaving the room.

Finally alone, she closed her eyes and released all the pent up emotions she'd held in the last couple of days. Afterward, she went up to Stockwell's room and checked on his condition. She was relieved to find that it continued to improve before going to the room that she had shared with Hannibal. Climbing into the cold bed and did her best to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

After a fitful sleep, Maggie dragged herself out of bed. Afraid of facing everyone, she took her time getting ready before heading to Stockwell's room to check on him before going down stairs.

"Good morning, Doctor Sullivan," Father Magill greeted her when she walked in. "You just missed Templeton."

"It's alright, Father," Maggie said wistfully. "We're not exactly on speaking terms right now."

"I've heard," Magill replied tenderly before patting her hand. "There is always light even on the darkest of days, just remember that."

"I will," Maggie said while wondering just exactly what Face had told the elderly priest but didn't ask. Instead she went to Stockwell's side and checked his vital signs. They were stronger than ever and when she checked his reflexes, the General started to stir in his sleep.

"Is he coming around?" Magill asked as Maggie nodded.

"I believe so," she said as the priest got to his feet.

"I'll get Templeton, he wanted to know as soon as his father came around."

"Alright," Maggie replied before turning back to watch as Stockwell opened his eyes and looked around slowly before focusing on her.

"Did you accomplish your goal, Doctor?" he asked as a bewildered Maggie sucked in a breath.

"You knew!" She said as Stockwell grinned. "How?"

"Able six is a double agent," he said just as Face and Carla walked into the room. "He reported to me everything that Trigorin said and did."

"And, you still let Maggie inject you with a neurotoxin?" Face asked in confusion.

"Realistically, it was the only way to insure she was able to get her family back," Stockwell replied.

"But, what about the risk to yourself, daddy?" Carla said angrily. "You could have died!"

"I wasn't worried," Stockwell said with a wiry grin. "I trust the Doctor's judgment." Face shook his head in exasperation as Stockwell looked from him to Maggie. "What's happened?"

"Nothing, General," Maggie said shooting Face a look. "Everything's fine but you need to rest. It'll take a few days for the neurotoxin to work it's way completely out of your system."

"I will," Stockwell said with a nod. "But, before I do, I need Carla to access my personal files. You'll find the tracker for Able six. He will lead you directly to Trigorin. He needs to be eliminated."

"I understand," Carla said as Stockwell closed his eyes wearily.

"He'll sleep now," Maggie said quietly as Carla leaned over and kissed her father on the cheek.

As Carla left the room, Face looked back at Maggie who continued to focus on Stockwell's vital sign. "Doc," he said when Maggie stood up. "Can we talk?"

"I don't think there's anything left to say," Maggie replied brushing past him. "If you'll excuse me. I have to go get my family."

Face sighed as Maggie disappeared down the hallway. Deciding that the attempt to go after her would be pointless, he headed instead for the temporary office he and Carla had set up in his room. "What did you find out?" Face said walking in and seeing Carla on the computer.

"Able six is back in DC," she said turning to him. "But, going after him will have to wait. That storm dumped several inches of snow and the roads out of here are impassable. The ranger station said, they might reopen the roads the day after tomorrow."

"Damn," Face replied in frustration. "I just hope, they don't leave the country before we get back."

Carla nodded in agreement as Face smiled at Gloria who just stepped out of the bathroom. "How's my lovely wife today?" He said taking her hand.

"Not good, Templeton," Gloria said allowing him to help her back to the bed. "My back has been killing me all night."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he said kissing her forehead. "Can I get you anything?"

"Yeah, you can see if Maggie can give me something for the pain?" Gloria replied with a grin.

"Done," he said looking at Carla. "I'll be right back."

"What do you mean the roads are impassable," Maggie said angrily as Tom shrugged. "Haven't these people heard of snow plows!"

"The ranger station said, it wouldn't do any good since there's another storm headed this way," he said taking a drink of coffee. "It looks like we're stuck here for the moment, Mags."

"Damn," Maggie mumbled as Face headed in their direction.

"I need your help," he said as Maggie sighed.

"I'm really not in the mood for this, Face," Maggie replied crossing her arms. "Tom and I are trying to find a way out of here!"

"It's not for me," Face said helplessly. "Gloria says she's hurting and wants to know if you have anything she can take."

"Hurting?" Maggie said switching to Doctor mode. "Where is she?"

"In our room," Face said as Maggie looked at her husband.

"Go," Tom said with a shrug. "There's nothing you can do here."

Maggie grabbed her black bag and hurried up the stairs as Face followed. He didn't know why the sudden rush as Gloria only had an aching back. It hardly constituted an emergency.

Carla handed a glass of water to her sister in law as Maggie and Face came into the room.

"Maggie, thank god!" Gloria said grimacing as the pain in her back intensified. "It's getting worse!"

"Where's the pain, honey?" she asked while taking note of Gloria's sweaty brow and rapid breaths.

"It starts in my lower back and goes down my legs," Gloria replied looking up as Maggie clicked her tongue.

"Does it come and go?" Maggie asked slowly as Gloria nodded.

"Yes," she said looking from Face's worried expression to Maggie's smirk. "What is it?"

"I don't want you to panic," Maggie said directing her gaze at Face. "But, I believe she may be in the early stages of labor."

"You're joking!" Carla said with a laugh as Maggie rubbed the bridge of her nose. "You are joking, aren't you Maggie?"

"No, Carla," she said looking at Gloria's shocked expression. "I'm not joking."

"But," Face said stepping toward the bed. "It's too early! The baby's not due for another three weeks!"

"Baby's can come anytime after the thirty fifth week and yours has apparently chosen now to make its appearance," Maggie replied calmly. "The baby will be fine believe me."

"Oh, God!" Gloria cried as she grabbed Face's hand and dug her nails into his flesh. "Here comes another on!"

"Okay," Maggie said prying Face's hand loose from Gloria's death grip when he yowled in pain. "Let's get you into some more comfortable clothes and let me check your progress."

"Can I do anything?" Carla asked as Maggie looked up from helping Gloria to her feet.

"Yes," she said with a nod toward Face. "Take your brother downstairs and once I've got Gloria comfortable, I'll call you."


	25. Chapter 25

Hannibal moved from the living room to the dining room where most of the occupants in the house were having breakfast. He nodded toward Murdock and BA but wasn't in the mood for idle chit chat and they seemed to sense that so they left him alone. Making himself a cup of coffee, he turned around when Ellen exclaimed. "Carla, what's wrong with my brother?"

Face looked dazed and pale as Carla led him to a chair to sit down. "What happened?" Hannibal demanded when no answers from either of them were forthcoming.

"Gloria," Face said slowly. "Baby..."

"What he means to say is, Gloria's in labor or at least that's what Maggie said," Carla replied as the others looked just as stunned as Face. "She's up stairs checking her out right now!"

"Oh my gosh! I've got to get up there!" Ellen said handing her son off to his father before rushing off toward the stairs.

"Shouldn't we call an ambulance?" Hannibal said as Tom stepped into the room.

"That's not going to do any good, Colonel," he said with firm jaw. "Mags and I already tried to get out of here this morning and the rangers told us to stay put because the roads are all closed due to the snow."

"I see," Hannibal replied going to where Face still sat stiff as a board. "Here," he said handing him the cup of coffee. "I think you need this more than I do."

Ellen knocked on Face and Gloria's bedroom door and waited until Maggie answered it. "Come in," she said upon seeing that Ellen was alone.

"How's she doing?" Ellen asked as she stepped into the spacious and airy room with almost all white decor.

"She's dilated to five centimeters already," Maggie replied as Gloria whimpered from another strong contraction. "Stay with her for me. I need to prepare a few things for the birth and talk to your brother."

"I think you should," Ellen said with a grin. "He looks like he's in shock."

"I don't doubt it," Maggie said with a snort. "Men are clueless when it comes to having babies."

Face gratefully accept the cup and slowly sipped the hot liquid as Maggie came down the stairs. Carla was the first one to see her and jumped to her feet when the doctor came into the dinning room.

"Is she really having the baby?" She asked excitedly as Maggie set her medical bag on the table.

"Half way there already," the Doctor said before settling her gaze on Face. "You going to be alright?"

Face nodded before he spoke. "I think so."

"Good," Maggie said suddenly all business. "Because, I'm going to need your help to safely deliver this baby. While I don't anticipate any problems, this is her first and she's scared. Gloria's going to need your strength to help her get though this and it's not going to help if your husband falls apart at the most critical time."

"Hey don't look at me like that," Tom said with a smirk when Maggie directed her gaze toward him. "At least I waited until after Ian came out!"

"Like I said," Maggie replied directing her gaze back to Face. "It don't help if your husband ends up on the floor during the delivery."

"I'll be alright," Face said calmly taking a deep breath as he got to his feet. "Can I see her now?"

"Yes," Maggie said gently squeezing his arm. "I'll be up in a minute, I have to talk to Carla about what I need."

Face nodded before heading off toward the stairs, once he was out of hearing range, Carla met Maggie's eyes. "She's going to be alright, isn't she?"

"Yes," Maggie replied with a smile. "She's perfectly healthy and there's nothing to indicate that this birth won't be anything but routine. Still, I'd like to be prepared for anything just in case."

"What do you need?" Carla asked as Maggie opened her bag.

"Clean sheets and towels," she said before removing several instruments. "And these will need to be sterilized. Have them boiled for approximately five minutes before wrapping them in a clean towel to dry. I want to be ready if something does go wrong and I have to take the baby."

"You'd do a c-section right here?" Hannibal said as Maggie looked up.

"You got a better idea, John," Maggie said snidely. "Unless you can miraculously get an ambulance or a helicopter here, then yes! I'd have to do a c-section right here! But, I'm hoping it don't come to that."

"It hurts, El! Gloria said as Ellen squeezed her friend's hand harder. "I just want the baby out!"

"I know it does," Ellen said with as much of a smile as she could muster. "But, just try to focus on your breathing like Maggie showed you."

"I want Templeton," Gloria whimpered when another contraction rocked her body.

"I'm here," Face said taking Ellen's place on the bed beside his wife.

"Don't leave me," Gloria whispered as Face gently brushed her hair out of her face.

"I'm not going anywhere, my love," he said kissing her gently on the lips.

"I'm scared," Gloria said agitatedly. "The baby's coming early. Will it be healthy?"

"Of course it will be," Face replied. "Maggie says, everything's going to be fine and I trust her."

"You do?" Ellen asked as Face nodded. "With my life."

Maggie stood outside the door, her hand on the handle, she just barely heard Face's admission of his trust in her abilities. "Oh god please, don't let anything happen to this baby," she whispered with her eyes closed.

"He'll hear your prayer, Doctor," Father Magill said coming up behind her. "Put your trust in him as Templeton has put his trust in you."

"Thank you, Father," Maggie said with a smile. "Please, come in. I think Face and Gloria would like to see you."

Tom watched Murdock and Hannibal interacting with the pilots son and smiled. These were hardly the hardened army criminals he'd read about in the papers. "So, you guys are the infamous A Team?" he said with a smirk. "The papers made you out to be some kind of murderous lone wolf's who preyed upon innocent people around the country."

"You can't believe everything you read in the paper, Mr. Sullivan," Hannibal said taking Templeton into his arms. "We did what we had to do in order to survive."

"That's funny," Tom said meeting Hannibal's eyes. "Maggie said the same thing about helping Ian and me and yet, you condemn her for it. Sounds like a double standard to me, Colonel Smith."

"Im not discussing Maggie's lack of judgement with you, Tom," Hannibal said with a clinched jaw.

"I'm not defending what she did, Colonel," Tom replied evenly. "In fact, I told her myself that she took a big risk and it blew up in her face. But, Maggie's a very independent woman and when she sets her mind to something, she does it and that's just one of the traits, I've come to love about her. Everyone makes mistakes but I've come to realize, it's what makes us human."

"Why are you telling me this?" Hannibal asked curiously. "What does it matter to you?"

"Because, I've seen the way she looks at you, she used to look at me like that until I let her go and that was the biggest mistake of my life and I just don't want to see you make the same one," Tom replied softly. "You'll never know another woman like her and if you let her go, you'll be forever sorry," he said with a smirk. "I got to go check on Ian. Think about what I said, Colonel."


	26. Chapter 26

As the day progressed so did Gloria's anxiety which slowed down her labor until Maggie had no choice but to let her up and walk the floor to get things restarted.

"I'm so tired," Gloria said leaning against the wall. "When is this going to be over?"

Maggie smiled as Gloria shifted into a more comfortable position. "It'll be over when the baby says it's over."

"Well, it really needs to c'mon," Gloria replied looking at Face. "Must take after the father."

Before Face could reply, Gloria's was face contorted as a strong contraction racked her body and sent a gush of fluid between her legs to pool at her feet.

"Finally!" Maggie said smiling as she looked at Face, who appeared about ready to lose his lunch. "Her water just broke!"

"I saw," Face said turning a slight shade paler.

"Oh god!" Gloria yelled as she started to slide down the wall. "I have to push!"

"Face," Maggie said racing over to Gloria's side. "Help me get her back to the bed!"

"I have to push, Maggie!" Gloria yelled looking at the Doctor.

"Not yet," Maggie ordered as she led her back to the bed. "I have to get things ready. Just keep breathing, it's almost time!"

Hannibal sighed as Tom's words went though his mind. Watching the heavy snow fall from the large picture window, he shook his head as he tried to decide what it was he wanted but he already knew, he wanted Maggie. As much as his heart hurt from what she did, the thought of never seeing her again hurt much worse. Tom was right and he knew it, if he let her go, he would be making the biggest mistake of his life.

Maggie enlisted Ellen's help to get things ready before she turned back to the bed. "Alright," she said gently pushing Gloria's legs up. "Face, I need you to move in behind her and support her back."

Face nodded as he moved behind Gloria on the bed and gently eased her body up.

"On the next contraction Gloria, I want you to start pushing," Maggie coached. "We'll take it easy as first, I don't want to wear you out."

"Okay," Gloria mumbled tiredly as Face mopped her brow with a damp rag. "Here comes one!"

"Push," Maggie ordered as Gloria's whole body shook from the effort of pushing. "Your doing great! But we need a few more harder pushes!" She said looking up at Face. "Help her Dad!"

Face smiled as he held Gloria's shoulders to steady her. "C'mon honey," he whispered into his wife's ear. "You can do this! I know you can!"

"No," Gloria said wearily. "I can't do this anymore."

"You can!" Maggie said sternly. "You're almost there, Gloria! I can see the baby's head! But, I need a few more pushes for the baby to come all the way out!"

"You can do this, honey," Face said taking her hand. "I'm right here and I know your tired! But, you have to do as Maggie says!"

Gloria nodded as Maggie waited for the next contraction to hit. "This is it," Maggie said excitedly. "Just a few more hard pushes and it'll all be over!"

Gloria closed her eyes as she used every bit of strength she had left and pushed with all her might.

"She's out! You can stop pushing!" Maggie yelled as Gloria collapsed back against Face totally spent.

"I love you," Face said nuzzling Gloria's neck as Maggie held up the infant. "Open your eyes sweetheart and take a look at our daughter!"

With tears in her eyes, Gloria opened them and smiled when the baby let out her first cry. "Oh God, she's beautiful," she said looking at Face adoringly.

"Just like her mother," Face replied kissing Gloria's sweaty cheek as Maggie laid the baby across Gloria's chest.

"Let me clean her up a bit," Maggie said wiping the goo from the baby's body before looking up at Face. "You can take her out and show her around to everyone while Ellen and I get Gloria into a bath and change the bedding."

"I can hold her?" Face asked timidly as Maggie laughed.

"Of course you can," she said quickly swaddling the infant before handing her to Face. "Here you go daddy, she's all yours!"

Maggie showed him the proper way to hold the baby in order to support her neck and back and then smiled as she took a step back. "Never thought I'd see this day," she said as Face beamed. "What are you guys going to name her?"

"Samantha," Gloria replied dreamily as Face looked down at his wife in surprise. "After Templeton's mother."

"Are you sure?" he asked as Gloria nodded.

"I insist," Gloria replied with a smile. "And, it seems to fit her."

"We'll call her, Sam for short," Face said with a grin as Maggie ushered him toward the door.

"Remember, just show her around, don't let everyone handle her just yet," Maggie admonished. "Her immune system isn't fully developed and she can pick up anything."

"Okay," Face said quietly leaving the room and slowly walking toward the stairs. He couldn't take his eyes off his daughter as he silently made his way toward the living room. It was hard to fathom that two people could create something so perfect and beautiful.

Everyone was so wrapped up in doing their own thing that no one paid much attention to his entrance until Murdock sensed something was different and turned around from entertaining his own son with building blocks. "Facey's got the baby!"

Hannibal turned around from where he'd been standing in front of the window watching the snow falling and smiled as he met Face's eyes. "Bout time, kid," he said making his way to where Face stood completely still. "Let's see what he looks like!"

"She," Face said proudly as everyone crowded around to get a look at the tiny pink infant. "This is my daughter, Samantha."


	27. Chapter 27

Father Magill was the first one to approach him. Offering a blessing, Face smiled when the old priest touched his daughter's forehead. "I'm so proud of you, my son," he said as the others crowded around to congratulate him and get a good look at the baby.

Afterward, Face retuned to his room with the baby who Maggie immediately took charge of. As Face watched, she checked the baby over before pronouncing her completely healthy. Then she showed Face the proper way to bathe and diaper her, using Templeton's diapers since they were unprepared for her birth, Face thought it made his daughter look much smaller than she was. Bringing her to Gloria for her first feeding, Maggie and Ellen then coached Gloria on how to get the baby to latch on and suckle. Deciding that it was time to leave the little family alone for a bit, Maggie headed downstairs with Ellen for a quick bite to eat.

Most of the house was still up as the two women entered the kitchen. "You should have seen it, HM," Ellen said excitedly. "It was the most beautiful thing in the world. I can't believe what I missed out on!"

"Maybe next time you'll have a normal delivery," Carla said as Maggie shook her head no.

"Sorry, Ellen," Maggie said apologetically. "But, once a woman has a c-section like you had, then she always has to have a c-section afterward."

"Beside," Face said making a disgusted face as he entered the dinning room. "It wasn't all that beautiful to me."

"Of course not," Maggie said with a smirk. "Because, you're a man but the delivery was textbook perfect."

"I'll never look at spilled water on the floor the same way again," Face said shaking his head. "Gloria says, she's hungry and wants something to eat."

"I wouldn't recommend anything heavy for at least for a day or two," the Doctor said looking at Ellen. "Why don't you bring her up some soup, Face is going to have something to eat and then he'll be up later."

"I'm not hungry," he said defensively. "I'd rather be with Sam and Gloria."

"I didn't ask if you were," Maggie said proceeding toward the kitchen. "But, daddy's need to eat just as much as mommy does."

Face rolled his eyes before looking over at Hannibal who did his best to ignore the fact that the doctor was in the same room with him. "That's quite a storm out there," Hannibal said as Face nodded.

"Looks like it," Face replied as Maggie brought him and her a sandwich, soda and chips.

"As soon as it lets up, Tom, Ian and I will be leaving," Maggie said as Face glanced over to where Hannibal sat stone faced.

"Where will you go?" Face asked curiously.

"Tom has agreed to come back to Bad Rock with me," Maggie said with a shrug. "There's not many places I can go and practice medicine with out using my social security number and if I do then I run the risk of getting caught by the CIA."

"What would they do if they did get you?" Ellen asked naively.

"She'd probably be charge her with Treason," Murdock said looking at his wife who's jaw dropped.

"Isn't that punishable by death?" Ellen said looking from Maggie to Murdock.

"Last time I checked it was," Maggie said with a mischievous grin. "That's why, I'm not planning on getting caught."

"I might be able to do something with my connections as head of the EIA," Face said as Maggie shook her head.

"Sorry, Face," Maggie said firmly. "But, I just can't run the risk of them coming around to investigate and finding me."

"Maggie's right," Hannibal finally spoke up. "You start asking questions and that's the first thing they'd do."

"I appreciate the offer but I'd rather leave things as they are for now," Maggie said finishing her sandwich. "I'm going to check on your father, then I'll be in to see Gloria and the baby."

"I'm going up in a minute," Face said watching her walk away before turning his attention back to Hannibal. "You can't let her leave!"

"Sure, I can," Hannibal said with a firm nod. "And, that's exactly what I intend to do."

"Come on, Colonel," Murdock said with a snort. "Can you honestly say, you don't love her anymore?"

"It's not about that," Hannibal replied angrily. "She betrayed our trust!"

"I agree, she made a bad decision and I'm not forgiving her for it," Face said sternly. "But, letting her leave will be the biggest mistake you'll ever make!"

"If I needed either of your help regarding my love life, I'd ask for it," Hannibal growled angrily before he headed off toward the stairs.

Maggie looked in on Stockwell who's vital signs were still improving before returning to Face and Gloria's room.

Quietly opening the door, she smiled when she saw Gloria sleeping soundly and Face gazing down adoringly into the dresser drawer they had designated as Samantha's cradle for the time being. "What are you doing?" she whispered when he looked up.

"Nothing," he said with a shrug. "Just watching her sleep."

"Well, go to bed and let her sleep," Maggie said with a wiry grin. "And, let me know if either of them needs me."

"I will," Face said as Maggie started to shut the door. "Hey, Doc!"

"What?" She said poking her head back inside as Face smiled.

"Thanks for everything," he said honestly as Maggie nodded before shutting the door.

Entering her room, she was surprised to find Hannibal, seated on the bed and waiting her. "John," Maggie said shutting the door behind her. "What can I do for you?"

"I thought we should clear some things up," Hannibal said getting to his feet as Maggie brushed past him.

"I think you've made everything pretty clear already," Maggie stated before turning around to look at him. "What else is there left to say?"

"Plenty," Hannibal replied nervously. "I love you, MO...I can't imagine my life without you in it and I don't want you to leave...not like this!"

"Alright," Maggie said crossing her arms and squaring her shoulders. "Now that you've finally admitted it, what are you going to do about it?"

"Well," Hannibal said crossing the room to stand directly in front of her. "Here's the thing. I'm not content to just be your boyfriend anymore but you're still married. So, I'm proposing a compromise of sorts. You get a divorce from Tom and I'll ask for your hand in marriage."

"And, what if I say no!" Maggie replied as Hannibal looked shocked. He hadn't thought about that, he figured, this was what she wanted and so it never occurred to him that she might turn him down.

"I guess that's a chance I'll have to take," Hannibal replied as Maggie nodded.

"Alright, Colonel," Maggie said with a devilish grin. "I agree to your terms."


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning when Maggie and Hannibal came down for breakfast together, there were more than a few knowing smiles being past around the table. Face was oblivious to most of the conversation going on around him as he cradled his newborn daughter in his arms while Gloria sipped a cup of coffee and nibbled on a piece of toast.

"Well," Maggie said running a finger down the side of Samantha's face. "How'd she sleep last night?"

"Great," Face replied looking up. "She woke up hungry once, after she ate, I changed her and then she went right back to sleep."

"You're becoming quite a pro at this fatherhood thing, aren't ya, kid?" Hannibal said with a grin.

"Excuse me," Maggie said heading toward the stairs when she seen Tom coming down.

Hannibal watched as they talked a moment at the bottom of the stairs before they both headed toward the family room together.

"What's all that about?" Face asked as Hannibal smirked.

"Let's just say, Maggie and I have come to an understanding," Hannibal replied before heading toward the coffee station.

Face and Gloria exchanged glances with each other before their attention was quickly diverted back to Samantha who started to fuss. "I think she's hungry again," Face said as he gently passed his daughter to his wife.

"I'll take her upstairs," she said cradling the baby and talking to her in a soothing voice.

Maggie stopped and turned around once they were both alone. "Tom," she said slowly as the man in front of her sighed.

"Mags," he says crossing his arms. "I already know what your going to say and I already told you years ago that I would give you a divorce."

"I know," Maggie said with a shrug. "I just didn't know if that was what I wanted...until now."

"You do?" Tom asked as Maggie smiled.

"I love John," she replied as Tom nodded. "I hope you understand."

"I do," he said putting his arm on her shoulders. "He's a very lucky man."

"Thanks, Tom," Maggie replied looking beyond him as Hannibal came into the room.

"Excuse me," Tom said with a smile. "I'm going to go check the weather report. Ian and I really need to be getting home."

"You will take Face up on his offer for security, wont you?" Hannibal said as the man nodded.

"Yeah," he said looking at Maggie's look of relief. "At least for a while."

Hannibal watched him leave before handing a cup of coffee to the Doctor. "Everything okay?"

"Yes," Maggie replied sipping the hot black beverage. "Tom agreed to the divorce."

"That's good," Hannibal said with a grin as Maggie nodded.

"He really is a great guy, John," she said as Hannibal nodded.

"He seems like it," Hannibal replied as they went back into the dinning room for breakfast.

After Samantha had her fill, Gloria changed her into a clean sleeper that Ellen had brought her from Templeton's clothes. Although it was to big for her tiny daughter, it was all they could do until the roads were cleared enough for them to leave.

Carla poked her head in and smiled when Gloria answered. "Come in," she said before looking up.

"Father is awake and wanted to know if he could see his granddaughter now?"

"Sure," Gloria said cradling her daughter in her arms. "She's all full and happy!"

Stockwell was sitting up in a chair next to his bed when Carla and Gloria walked in. With a wide smile, he nodded his approval when Gloria uncovered her daughter's face. "She is a beauty, isn't she?"

"No surprise there," Carla laughed. "Look at her parents."

"I suppose you're right," Stockwell said with a grin. "Her Father is aptly nicknamed after all."

Gloria giggled nervously. "Would you like to know her name?"

"What is it?" Stockwell asked caressing the tiny bundle.

"Samantha," Gloria replied as Stockwell's hand stilled.

"How...appropriate," he said slightly melancholy.

"Finally!" Tom yelled from the kitchen as Maggie and Hannibal walked in that direction. "The Rangers will be clearing the roads today. Ian and I can finally head home!"

"Tom," Maggie said before looking at Face. "Remember our agreement?"

"He'll have security as long as he wants it," Face said emphasizing the want part.

"I know, Mags!" Tom said shrugging his shoulders. "You're such a worry wart."

"I honestly could care less about what happens to you, Tom!" Maggie spat angrily. "It's Ian we need to think about!"

"I agree," Hannibal said with a nod toward Maggie. "We could always take custody of the boy?"

"You wouldn't?" Tom said directing his gaze to Maggie. "I won't have my son brought up in a house full of criminals!"

"Criminals?" Face said angrily. "Look, I don't know what you've heard from who but we've all been pardoned!"

"Face," Maggie said crossing her arms. "You don't owe him any explanation about anything! And, if I thought it would be in my son's best interest to stay with me, I would have no problem with taking him but right now, I do think it's better Ian stays with you. There are some things that need to be resolved before I can think of bringing my son into this relationship."

"I figured," Tom said with a smirk before looking at Face. "Alright, Mr. Head of EIA, put your security team together so my son and I can leave!"

"Carla will see to the arrangements," Face said dismissively as Tom nodded.

"Ian and I will be ready to go when things are settled."

*Sorry for the delay in posting but I've been battling the flu for over a week and now have a sinus infection from it, the good times just keep on coming!*


	29. Chapter 29

Once the weather let up and the roads were cleared, Maggie watched with a heavy heart as Tom left with Ian and two of Stockwell's ables.

"They'll be alright, MO," Hannibal said as the car drove away from the cabin. "I vetted those two personally. There's nothing in their backgrounds to indicate they work for anyone else but us."

"I know," Maggie said before turning to him. "Thank you."

"For what?" Hannibal asked as Maggie smiled.

"For believing in us," she said putting her head on his shoulder as Hannibal sighed.

Face watched the scene being played out in front of him apprehensively. He wasn't able to completely forgive Maggie for what she'd done. However, he was willing to forget the incident for Hannibal's sake. After all, if Hannibal was willing to give the Doctor a second chance shouldn't he be as well?

"Everyone's ready to go," Carla said interrupting his thoughts.

"Thanks, Carla," Face said with a nod toward the window. "Is everything set?"

"Yes, sir," she replied with a grin. "An able has been assigned to watch the Doctor coming and going along with bugging her cell phone and no one knows but us."

"Fine," Face said turning back to watch Hannibal and Maggie enter the house together. Just because he was willing to let her deception go didn't mean that he was willing to completely trust her around his family.

"Hey, kid," Hannibal said as Face turned toward him. "What's the plan once we get back to Langley?"

"Well," Face said glancing sideways at Maggie as he spoke. "We've got a pretty good lead on where Trigorin is located thanks in part to able six's tracking device."

"That's good," Hannibal said rolling his cigar between his fingers. "Me, BA and Murdock should be able to take him out pretty easy."

"Not this time, Hannibal," Face said meeting his eyes. "I'm going after Trigorin alone."

"What?" Hannibal said eyes widening in surprise.

"You can't!" Carla said harshly.

"Face, please!" Maggie started as Face raised his hand to silence them before returning his gaze to Hannibal.

"Trigorin will expect me to send you out after him again," Face said evenly. "He'll be watching and waiting for it but if I go alone, he'll never suspect a thing."

"I won't let you do it!" Hannibal said with a growl. "It's to dangerous!"

"Am, I not the best sharpshooter you've ever seen, Colonel?" Face replied with a slight grin. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't trust my ability to take Trigorin out!"

"I can't," Hannibal said shaking his head. "Cause it'd be a lie."

"That's what I thought," Face replied with a nod. "Get ready! We're heading back to Langley tonight!"

Hannibal stuck his cigar into his mouth as Face walked away. "You're not going to let him do it, are you?" Maggie asked quietly.

"You think, I can stop him, MO?" Hannibal replied curtly. "When he's hell bent on doing something, no one's going to stop him!"

Maggie sighed as Hannibal walked away. "I could always slip him a sedative," she said mischievously as Carla shook her head no before following the colonel out of the room.

Maggie hated to think that Face was eager to take Trigorin out alone because of what she did. She wouldn't be able to face Hannibal or the rest of the team if anything happened to him.

Everyone was relieved when they finally arrived back at the house in Langley. Unknown to either Face or Gloria, Stockwell had called ahead and had delivered to the house a baby bassinet and several outfits for a baby girl.

Face was more than a little surprised at his Father's thoughtfulness. Since he'd never been the subject of such affection before it was hard to know exactly how to feel about it. While he appreciated the effort Stockwell put into the surprise. He found it hard to express his gratitude.

Thank you, Hunt," Face said with a smile before quickly walking away.

Stockwell watched his son for a moment before shaking his head. He knew their relationship would take time but he hoped that whatever relationship they eventually would have, he'd have enough time to enjoy it and hear his son call him father.

After Face got his wife and daughter settled in their bedroom, he headed alone to the study. Dressed in all black, he thought the least people that knew what he had planned the better. Calling up the computer, he checked able six's position before walking over to the gun safe and opening it. Taking out his rifle, he checked the sight before loading the weapon and quietly leaving the house.

Hannibal shook his head as he watched Face leave the house. He wanted nothing more than to go with him but maybe Face was right. Maybe, he had a better chance of taking Trigorin out alone with the element of surprise.

Meeting Carla, in the study after the others had gone to bed, he and Maggie watched anxiously while Carla kept track of Face's progress though his tracking device.

"What are you going to do if he gets into trouble?" Maggie asked as Hannibal sighed.

"I don't know," he replied grimly. "Face told us he needed to do this alone and made me swear to stay out of it!"


	30. Chapter 30

Face parked the plain black car that he borrowed from one of the ables a few blocks from able six's last known position. Checking the time on his watch, he looked around before exiting the car. He blended into the night as he moved between the buildings on his way to where he hoped Trigorin would be located.

Hannibal watched the large screen in Stockwell's study as Face's tracking device slowed and then moved methodically. "He's on foot now," Carla said with a nod aimed at the screen.

"Can you show us his respiration and heart rate?" Maggie asked as Carla nodded before she touched a few buttons to reveal a second screen. The doctor took a step forward and watched as the vital signs filtered though a few cycles before looking at Hannibal. "Looks good," she said reassuringly. He nodded in agreement as he continued to watch Face's movements on the screen.

Face stopped outside of a modest looking home when he detected movement inside. Peering into a window, he saw two men seated at a table in the kitchen playing cards, able six was one of them. Three against one, he thought while a smirk graced his mouth, not bad odds. Looking around, he decided to wait for the game to end when able six stood up and headed for the back door, that's when Face remembered, he used to step outside the house in Langley to smoke.

Crouching down in the darkness, Face waited for the able to light his cigarette before reaching up and pulling the burly man toward him. Pushing him against the wall, Face drew his revolver and shoved it under the Able's chin. "Make one sound," Face whispered. "And, I'll blow your head off!"

He watched though the moonlight as the Able's eyes widened in surprise. "Sir!" He whispered excitedly. "What are you doing here?"

"I want Trigorin!" Face replied with fire in his eyes. "Where is he?"

"Inside," the Able replied with a quick nod. "Asleep in the master bedroom."

Face looked the man in the eyes. "Are you with me?" He asked trusting his instincts.

"Yes," the Able replied as Face slowly let him go.

"What about the guard inside?"

"I'll take care of him," Able six said before tossing his cigarette away and pulling out a knife. "Give me a few minutes and then come inside."

"Don't double cross me!" Face warned as the man nodded before going back into the house.

A few minutes later, Face saw the lights in the kitchen go out. Making his way to the back door, the Able met him there. "It's done!"

"Good," he said looking over at the form slumped over the table. "Come with me."

"Right behind you," the Able replied moving silently though the house as he followed Face to the master bedroom.

"Any traps around here?" Face asked barely above a whisper as the Able shook his head no.

Face reached for the handle of the bedroom door but before he could open it, the door swung open revealing the rushing spy just behind it.

"Hold it, Trigorin!" Face said bringing his rifle up and pointing it directly in the Russian's face. "Move and I'll blow your head off!"

Trigorin smiled as he slowly raised his hands in defeat. "Now that you've got me, Templeton," he said smugly. "What do you plan to do with me?"

"I came here tonight to kill you, Trigorin!" Face replied as the Russian grinned.

"In cold blood," he said meeting Face's eyes. "That's not really your style, now is it?"

"I'll do whatever I have to in order to protect my family!" Face growled. "Even if that means killing you!" He said clutching the gun harder as his finger inched closer to the trigger.

"Yes," Trigorin said snidely. "You can kill me right here and right now but if you do, I'll still win because it was I that brought you to your moral knees!"

Hannibal, Maggie and Carla continued to watch the screen that showed Face's tracking device at a standstill. "He has to be with Trigorin," Maggie said more calmly than she felt. "His heart rate is accelerated which means his adrenaline has kicked in big time!"

"Yeah," Hannibal replied helplessly. "Wish I was there!"

"We'll see about that," Face said before he pulled the trigger.

Hannibal prowled the study like a caged animal a few moments later as Maggie stood over Carla who worked the keyboard like a pianist.

"I can't explain it," she said looking from Maggie to Hannibal. "The signal to the tracking device should not have stopped transmitting!"

"What about...if he were dead!" Maggie asked quietly as Carla shook her head no.

"Even if the person was deceased, the transmitter would continue to send a signal," Carla said evenly. "A person would have to be literally obliterated in order for it to stop working while implanted in someone."

"Turn on the news," Hannibal said stopping abruptly and looking at Carla.

Carla switched over to the local news which was at that moment reporting about an explosion in a housing subdivision with multiple casualties.

"You don't think?" Carla said looking from Maggie's sad expression to Hannibal's hardened look.

The phone in the office suddenly rang causing all three people to briefly pause before Carla grabbed the receiver. "Yes," she said hoarsely.  
Hannibal and Maggie both watched as she listened intently to the person on the other end. "I understand," she said gently. "We'll be waiting!"

"Well?" Hannibal asked impatiently as Carla got to her feet.

"Able six is bringing him though the gates now," she said looking at Maggie. "You better get your bag, he needs a Doctor!"


	31. Chapter 31

Maggie glanced at the clock as she raced to the front door. Five in the morning, the others in the house would start stirring around seven. That only gave them a few hours to asses any injuries Face had and to figure out how to explain them to everyone else without letting them in on what transpired tonight. Standing beside Hannibal, she could feel the nervousness in his body as the black car pulled up in front of the house.

Hannibal opened the passenger side door and stepped out of the way to let Maggie get the first look. "He's been in and out since I got him to the car," the Able said coming around from the drivers side.

"What happened?" Hannibal growled angrily. "You were supposed to watch his back!"

"I did, Colonel," Able six replied harshly. "After the General shot Trigorin, the whole damn house exploded! The only reason I'm even alive is because he pushed me out of the way and shielded me from the blast! I'm pretty sure that I owe him my life, sir!"

"John," Maggie said looking up from checking Face's vital signs. "We need to get him in the house. I can't tell how bad he's hurt so you've got to be careful."

Hannibal, along with Able six's help got Face safely into the house and brought him to the study where Maggie said to bring him. Placing him on the leather sofa, everyone moved back to give the Doctor room to work.

Hannibal pulled the Able aside as Maggie started her assessment of Face's condition. "Did anyone see you, Carl?"

"No one, Colonel," he replied grimly. "There were no survivors. Trigorin is dead!"

"Alright, you can go on out to the guard house and get some rest," Hannibal said with an appreciative nod. "I'll debrief you later after we know the General's okay."

"Yes, sir," the Able replied before leaving the room.

"How's he doing, Mo?" Hannibal asked as Maggie put away her blood pressure cuff and stethoscope.

"His vital signs are good," she said looking up from where she was sitting in a chair next to the sofa. "But, I'd feel better if he would come around."

"Concussion?"

"More than likely," Maggie said with a nod before getting to her feet to exam Face's head. "His pupils are the same size and contracted when I used a pin light on them so there's no damage that I can detect." Hannibal nodded as he watched Maggie use her fingers to gently probe Face's scalp. "Found it," she said parting the hair on the back of his head to reveal a small shallow cut that by the looks of it, had bleed profusely. "Carla," Maggie said looking at the woman seated behind the desk. "Can I get a bowl of worm soapy water. I need to clean this up before I can tell if it'll need stitches or not."

Hannibal smiled slightly at the woman he loved. When someone needed her help, she instantly switched into full Doctor mode. The sudden change in her personality from an ordinary woman to medical professional was one of the things he found attractive about her.

"Can I help?" Hannibal asked when Maggie produced a pair of scissors and started to cut Face's shirt off.

"I need to check for internal injuries," she said meeting Hannibal's eyes. "And, I'm worried about his back. If he took the brunt of that blast, it could have aggravated the area where he had the spinal cord injury."

"I hadn't thought about that," Hannibal said helping her cut away the remainder of Face's clothes. Clad in only his boxers, Maggie covered him with a blanket when Carla returned with the water. Checking his reflexes, she looked up at Hannibal with a look on her face that indicated she wasn't happy with the results.

Returning to his head wound, she washed most of the blood away before determining the gash needed at least a few stitches. She figured it'd be best to do it now while he was still unconscious.

Hannibal sat by Face's side while she worked and waited to see if there was any response from the younger man. He wasn't disappointed. Face's return to consciousness was abrupt and violent. When he started swinging his arms around, Hannibal jumped to his feet and grabbed them all the while talking to Face and trying to reassure him that he was not only okay but safely at home.

"Hey, kid," Hannibal said soothingly. "It's okay, everything's fine. You're at home!"

"Home?" Face said slowly looking around.

Maggie finished stitching up the head wound before shooing Hannibal away and retaking the seat by Face's side. "I thought, I told you to be careful," she said with a grin.

"Sorry," Face replied tiredly closing his eyes.

"Hey," Maggie said tapping his cheek. "You just woke up, you can't go back to sleep until I've had a chance to check you over, okay?"

"Sure, Doc," Face said sounding more like himself and aware of what was going on.

"I want to take a look at your back," she said meeting his eyes. "Are you in any pain?"

Face snorted. "Oh yeah! You name it, it hurts!"

"I'll see what I can do about that in a minute," Maggie said with a smirk. "Let's have a look at your back first." When Face made a move to sit up, Maggie stopped him with a firm hand on his bare chest. "I want you to relax and let me do the moving, okay?"

"Should I be worried?" Face asked as Maggie shook her head no.

"Not yet anyway," she said gently pulling his shoulders toward her. "Any pain?"

"A little," Face replied with a nod.

"That's good," Maggie said reassuringly. "What about numbness or tingling?"

"Is that bad?" Face asked as Maggie's expression became serious once again.

"I don't want you telling what you think I want to hear, got it," she said sternly. "I want the truth!"

"Yes," Face said nodding. "A little tingling, like it's trying to go numb."

"Okay," Maggie said looking over at Hannibal. "I need you to hold his shoulders like I'm doing while I try to find the trouble spots."

"Got it," Hannibal said taking Maggie's seat when she stood up.

With just her hands, Maggie gently probed Face's back. Only stopping when she hit a particularly sore spot that made the younger man suck in a breath and curse. "Possible broken rib," she said before continuing her exploration. "Multiple bruises around the lower back." Running her hand over the lumbar region which had been the site of Face's spinal cord injury, she stopped when she noticed him suddenly stiffen up. "If this gets to be to much for you, I need to know!"

"Just sore, Doc," Face said breaking out into a sweat.

"Uh huh," Maggie said shooting a glance at Hannibal's that said, she knew better. "Okay, I'm going to stop now. You can relax."

Face sighed when Hannibal helped him lay back against the soft cushions of the couch. "What's the prognosis, Doc?"

Maggie clicked her tongue before running a hand across her forehead. "I'm pretty sure you aggravated that old injury," she said quietly. "And, I think you could use some time in the back brace to allow it to heal properly."

"No," Face said petulantly. "Not the back brace! I hate that thing!"

"Would you rather take a trip to the hospital?"

"Given the choice," Face said smirking. "I'll take the brace."

"I figured you would," Maggie replied with a frustrated sigh. "The rest of the house will be up soon and if you don't want everyone to know what happened tonight, we've got to come up with a believable story."

"Tell em, I fell off a chair trying to get something out of the closet," Face replied wearily.

"That might work," Carla said with a shrug as Face looked up at Maggie.

"I'm going to need to make some sort of appearance at breakfast, Doc. Can I get up and take a shower?"

"Are you feeling up to it!" Maggie asked as Face looked apprehensive.

"Not really, but my laying here's going to make Gloria and Ellen panic!"

"He's right, Mo," Hannibal said with a grin. "The less they know, the better."

"Alright," Maggie said evenly. "As long as you let John help you. The last thing I need is you falling in the shower. After your done, I'll wrap your ribs and get you into some pajamas and the back brace. They'll still ask questions but the less they see of the injuries the better."


	32. Chapter 32

Gloria awoke the next morning when the baby started to fuss. Reaching over to the other side of the bed before she got up, she was surprised to find that Face was not there. "Honey?" She said opening the bathroom door before realizing that he'd never even been to bed. Taking Samantha to bed with her, Gloria fed her before getting them both bathed and dressed and then headed downstairs to find her husband and have some breakfast.

It took Face more effort to get showered and ready than he had anticipated. Holding on to Hannibal as he stepped out of the bathroom within his office, Maggie started to have serious reservations about his physical condition. It was apparent to them all that Face was only on his feet because of Hannibal's presence.

"Put him here, John," Maggie ordered dragging over an ottoman for Face to sit on. "I've got to be out of my mind to let you be up walking around!"

"It's just to show everyone that I'm alright," Face reiterated. "Afterward, I'll be at your mercy, Doc."

"Promise," Maggie said with a mischievous grin.

"I promise," Face replied rolling his eyes. "Now, fix me up so I can go see my family without falling on my face."

"You got it," Maggie said gently squeezing his shoulder before wrapping his ribs. Then she helped him into a shirt before he put on the brace and finally, she offered him a morphine shot for the pain which he declined. "Its not that strong," she said persuasively. "It'll help, I promise."

"Alright!" Face said submissively holding out his arm. "Give it to me."

Ellen grinned at her son, who was seated next to his father munching on dry cereal. Stockwell sat at the end of the table reading that days newspaper while BA flipped though the channels on the television.

When Gloria came into the room and looked around before taking a seat across from them, Ellen looked at her in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Templeton?"

"Not yet," Murdock said with a shrug. "Why?"

"He never came to bed last night," Gloria said worriedly.

"Really?" Ellen said looking from Gloria to Murdock. "I wonder why?"

"Well," Murdock said looking beyond Gloria with a frown. "Why don't you ask him?"

Gloria turned around in her seat the same time Ellen looked up and both woman audibly gasped in surprise as Hannibal and Maggie helped Face into the dinning room. "Oh my god," Gloria said rushing to his side with Samantha in her arms. "Honey, what happened?"

"I had a little accident," Face said gingerly taking a seat next to hers. "It's nothing really. I just took a fall."

"A fall!" Frankie said entering the room. "Off of what, the roof?"

"No, I...uh fell off a chair while trying to get something from the top of the closet," Face said with a smirk. "I hit my head on the desk and landed flat on my back, right Doc?"

"That's what happened, alright," Maggie said crossing her arms. "I'm making him wear the brace for a little while in order to give his back time to bring down the swelling."

"You landed on that soft carpet and did all that!" Frankie said excitedly. "Its a good thing, you ain't no stunt man!"

"I know, right," Face said with a slight smile.

"Well, isn't this interesting," Stockwell said looking over the newspaper to make eye contact with his son. "Seems there were two causalities of an explosion last night in a subdivision not far from here. One of them being, Ivan Trigorin!"

"Trigorin?" Ellen said looking at Face. "Isn't he that Russian spy?"

"That's not all man," BA said pointing at the television. "The news just said both dudes were dead before the blast. The Russian was shot in the forehead, execution style! The other guy had his throat slit!"

"Wow," Face replied calmly. "Looks like we won't have to worry about them anymore."

"Coffee?" Maggie asked as Face nodded.

"Thanks," he said as she put a cup down in front of him. He was well aware of the stares he was getting from Murdock, BA and Stockwell. Keeping what happened from them was going to be harder than he had anticipated but then again, they weren't stupid and any of them could put two and two together. "I think, I'd like to lay down for a bit," Face said looking over at Gloria.

Gloria nodded. "Sure, Honey," she said with a concerned smile.

"Here," Murdock said getting to his feet and offering a hand. "Let me help you."

"Sure," Face said accepting the help in order to get on his feet.

"We'd better go make sure they make it," Hannibal said looking at Maggie knowingly.

The two woman we're oblivious to the fact that BA followed soon after but Stockwell was well aware.

Deciding to stay put for the moment, he was sure, he could get out of Carla later what really happened.

Murdock helped Face back to the study where Carla sat behind the desk going over the mail and other correspondence. After easing Face gently to the sofa, Murdock raised his feet before turning around and looking at the woman. "Can you leave us alone for a moment?"

"It's alright, Murdock," Face said with a nod. "Carla knows everything."

"Well, that's what I want to know," Murdock said angrily. "What the hell really happened?"

"Yeah, man," BA said following Hannibal and Maggie inside the room. "I think we deserve to know the truth!"

"You went after Trigorin alone, didn't you?" Murdock spat angrily.

"Keep it down," Face pleaded. "I don't want Gloria and Ellen to hear us!"

"I didn't believe that bull about falling off no chair," BA said just as angry as Murdock. "Why'd you do such a stupid thing for, fool!"

Face looked at Hannibal for help who only shrugged. "This is your show, Kid," he said with a grin. "For once, I'm staying out of it."

"Why, Face?" Murdock said harshly. "Why would you risk your life instead of sending us!"

"Maybe...because...I didn't want to risk yours," Face said quietly. "The last time I sent you out on a mission, you came back half dead and now, you've only got one lung! Maybe, I didn't want to bury one of my family members who died from a decision, I made!" The vehemence from Face's words made Murdock take a step back as Face forced himself to control his emotions. "This isn't easy for me, you know! One wrong move and I could lose it all! I couldn't live with myself if that happened! That's why, I had to go alone! I had to take out Trigorin no matter the cost to me!"

"And, you think your life is worth any less?" Murdock replied angrily. "You've got a wife now and your daughter to think about! You want her to grow up without a father like you did?"

"Murdock," Hannibal quietly warned.

"No," Face said throwing Murdock a look. "Of course, I don't! And, I pray she never has to but, I also hope, she doesn't have to grow up without her Uncle's either!"

"I don't like what you did but I can't find fault in how you feel?" Murdock said with a few nods. "Just don't do it again, kapeesh?"

"I hear you," Face said as Murdock bumped fists with him.

"The crazy fools right," BA said surprising everyone. "You do a stupid stunt like that again and I'll put you in that brace myself!"

Face chuckled which quickly brought a grimace of pain to his face. "That's enough guys," Maggie said sternly. "Let Face get some rest now, okay?"

"I'm glad you're okay Faceman but this ain't over! I thought we was a team," BA said angrily before leaving the room as Face looked at Hannibal worriedly.

"Don't look at me," Hannibal said with a smirk. "You didn't think that they wouldn't be pissed off because you didn't include them in the plan, did you?"

"I guess not," Face said sullenly.

Maggie did a quick check on Face's vital signs before covering him with a blanket. "Get some sleep," she said leaving the room. But, it was awhile before he did and only after he admitted to himself that he had made a huge error in judgment. They were a team and he should have remembered that.


	33. Chapter 33

Carla answered the phone in the study when it rang after Face's nap, putting the call on hold, she looked up as Hannibal and Stockwell came into the study at the same time.

"We may have a problem," she said looking at her brother. "The local authorities are at the gate, they're asking to be let inside to talk to Able six or Carl Brannon. Apparently, his finger prints were found at the scene of a crime."

"I'll take care of this," Stockwell said looking at Carla. "Let them in."

Carla didn't question her father as she told the guards to let the officers pass. But Face wasn't going to be so meek about it. "What are you planning on telling them?"

"The truth," Stockwell said with a wink. "Able six no longer works for us and we have no idea where he is. After they leave, Carl will be taking an extended vacation out of the country at one of our safe houses."

"We have safe houses?" Face asked with a smirk as Carla nodded. "Wow, I had no idea."

"We'll discuss that later," Stockwell said with a grin. "In the meantime, I'm going to get rid of those cops. You stay put!" Stockwell said directing the last command at Face.

"Yeah," Hannibal said with a smirk. "Do what your father tells you!"

Face rolled his eyes as they left the room. "What?" he said when Carla snickered.

"Nothing," Carla said bemused. "I was just thinking about what it would have been like to grow up with an older brother and here, I'm getting a glimpse."

Face stuck his tongue out at her before relaxing back against the sofa to wait for Stockwell and Hannibal to return. While he waited, he thought about his earlier conversation or argument with Murdock and BA. It was true, he didn't think how they would feel or react to being left out of the plans he had made. He owed them an apology and he knew it.

"Look who wanted to come see how daddy was doing," Gloria said entering the room with Samantha in her arms.

Face smiled as his beautiful wife and daughter sat down the the sofa next to him. Dressed in a pink and frilly outfit, he couldn't think of when he saw a more beautiful baby and some how, he thought, there had to be a mistake. This little beauty couldn't possibly have come from him.

"How you feeling?" Gloria asked quietly as Face gazed lovingly at his daughter.

"I'm okay," he said matter of factly. "You doing okay?"

"Yes," Gloria replied lowly. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Going on?" Face said feigning innocence. "What do you mean?"

"The cops at the door, you hurt," Gloria said with a smirk. "And, don't give me that story of falling off a chair. I may be blonde but I'm not dumb, Templeton!"

Face smiled before he nodded. "I know and you were a newspaper reporter so you can put things together, right?"

"Right," Gloria smirked. "I'm guessing you didn't want to tell us because of Ellen and the need to protect me?"

"Yeah," Face said grimly. "Being married to me could be dangerous for both you and Sam. With that being said, there's going to parts of my life that I can't always tell you about or want to. Can you live with that?"

"I don't have a choice," Gloria said meeting his eyes. "I love you to much to walk away now!"

Face leaned over and kissed her hard on the lips as Carla cleared her throat. "Don't mind me," she said straightening up a pile of papers. "But, I'll be back later."

"Carla," Gloria said lifting her daughter up. "Will you have Ellen put her to bed for me, please."

"Sure," Carla said gently taking her niece. "Come on honey, mommy and daddy need some time alone."

Gloria smiled at her husband as Carla shut the door behind her. In a house full of people, privacy was indeed a precious commodity. "You killed Trigorin?"

"Yes," Face said looking her in the eyes. "Does that bother you?"

"Should it?" Gloria asked seriously. "I know about your background. Your time in the army and with the team. I've read Stockwell's files. I didn't enter into this relationship or our marriage blindly, my love."

Face shook his head as he squeezed her hand. "I really don't know what I did to deserve you," he said as Gloria beamed.

"It might be the other way around," she teased as Face frowned.

"You couldn't ever convince me of that sweetheart," he said as Gloria leaned in for a more passionate kiss.

Face could feel himself responding to the kiss and the gentle caresses from his wife. But it was Gloria that broke the embrace and removed his hands from her body. "I don't think Maggie would condone such physical activity yet...for either of us."

"I know," Face said flushed and breathless as Gloria straightened her clothes.

Carla watched as her father and Hannibal led the two investigators out the door. Once they were gone, she handed the flight orders to Stockwell and waited for him to speak. "I hear our house in Italy is in need of some extra security," he said meeting her eyes. "See to it that Able Six is assigned there permanently."

"Yes, daddy," Carla said taking the orders and going in search of Able Six who was residing in the house with the other Ables.

Stockwell smiled when he seen Gloria coming out of the study. "Is my son available?" he asked with a smirk.

"I believe so," Gloria said stepping back to let him into the room.

"We've taken care of the problem," Stockwell said looking at Hannibal.

"Told the cops we didn't know where Carl was and that he hadn't been here for a couple of months."

"They bought it?" Face asked as Stockwell nodded. "Good, we don't need that kind of heat!"

"I agree," Stockwell said leaning against the desk. "Carla's going to have him transferred to our safe house in Italy."

"So, when were you going to fill me in on these safe houses, Dad," Face said much to Stockwell's delight.


End file.
